The Elementals
by Jenn7
Summary: After 4th year Harry disappears without a trace, 2 years later a group of strangers appear along with a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Here is the first chapter. Hope u all like it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione stood and stretched after getting out of bed it was the day she would be traveling to Hogwarts for the seventh and maybe last time. But this year was different she was headgirl and nothing could keep her down. 'Well almost nothing,' she though sadly because she remembered 'Harry isn't going to be there.' The truth is he hadn't been there for 5th or 6th year he had disappeared shortly after returning home from 4th year. She shivered as she remembered what had happened that year, but she shook it off. 'No, this is my last year at Hogwarts and nothing is going to keep me down.' She quickly took a shower, got dressed, and went down to breakfast. She had changed since 4th year she had grow a few inches and her hair wasn't as bushy and she had filled out more. But she was still the same old bookworm everyone knew and loved.  
  
Else were  
  
"RRRRRROOOOONNNNNN! This is the last time I am going to tell you to wake up. Now get your lazy bum up, and get ready we leave in half and hour." Ron woke up with a moan, "All right all ready I'm up." He got up with slow movements. Today was the day the beginning of his last year at Hogwarts. 'I wish Harry was here I really miss him.' His thoughts were interrupted by another shout from his mother. "Ron come get something to eat before you leave." He rolled his eyes and made his way down the many flights of steps. A lot had happened over the years he had grown taller and his hair became darker. He was also a prefect and keeper for Gryffindor. His father was head of his department now and made quit a bit of money, Fred and George had graduated and had a joke shop in Hogsmeade and occasionally went to Hogwarts to "test" their new products. Percy was now a member of the Department of Muggle Relations and had his own house and still dating Penelope. Other than that everything was relatively the same except attacks from Voldemort every now and then.  
  
Some were in Russia  
  
Two tall figures in black stood talking outside a pub. At the first a normal person would think that they were old friends, but if they looked closer they would see that the two were talking in low grave voices. "Are you sure about that?" asked the first one who was a women by the sound of her voice. "Yes I'm positive, there will be an attack on Hogwarts on the second day the students are back." The other replied his voice clearly showing he was male. "All right thank you, lie low for a while and stay there. If I need you I will call you." "All right, good bye." She stood and watched as he walked out of sight, then she made her way in the other direction and stopped in an ally. She looked around, after she was sure she wasn't being watched she apparated. When she was done she found herself in a large house in Paris. She then made her way to the main room were she found a group of her closest friends and family. The oldest one was the one to break the silence, "So was the rumor true?" "Yes, they are attacking the second day of the term." Another women with brown hair spoke up, "So we are going on a road trip to Hogwarts." It was more of a statement than a question. A young boy with black hair spoke this time, "Then what are we waiting for if we want to make it in time we better leave now." And so they all dispersed to their rooms.  
  
So how do u like it I hope u do. Right now I need your guy's help now I want to now whom I should pair people with. I was going to just going to pair everyone with a character I came up with. So should I do that? Because you guys are the audience and if you don't like it no one is going to read this so send me your guy's opinions, please. Bye for now. 


	2. Default Chapter

I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in the book. If u have any characters u can send them in if u want and I could us them. If u have any complaints, compliments, or ideas send them to me. Thank u. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Hello I'm back again. All right here are the pairings R/Her. H/G, and then everyone else with OC. If you have any characters feel free to send them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione was in the last compartment in the train reading a book on her right was Ron who was playing exploding snap with Ginny. Surprisingly they had all become very good friends over the last few years. Hermione stared at Ron for a few moments she wouldn't say it out loud, at least not yet at least, but she liked the red head a lot. She quickly went back to her book before he noticed she was staring, but she wasn't fast enough because Ginny already saw and smiled. 'Boy they are head over heals,' she thought happily, 'About time. The only one I have ever had feelings for was.. No don't think about it Ginny.' She had always had feelings for Harry but she never told anyone about it because she was too embarrassed. 'And now it's to late.' She shook her head clearing the thoughts away. By this time the witch with the food cart stopped by. "Do any of you dears want anything off the cart." "Yeah, I'll take a cauldron cake and pumpkin juice, what do you girls want?" Ron asked. "I'll take the same thing, what about you Ginny?" "The same thing too, please." And so they paid for the food and went back to what they were doing before, but Ginny decided to read a book so Ron did to. After about 20 minutes Ron's mind started to wander. 'Hermione sure looks good this year,' he shook his head, 'were did that come from, Hermione is my friend.' But then his mind started to wander about Hermione again. Ginny saw this and shook her head; 'I wander how long they are going to beat around the bush, but the looks of it they are going to take forever to tell each other how they feel.' She rolled her eyes. 30 minutes later a voice came in to the compartment, "We will arrive at Hogwarts in 10 minutes." Hermione stood up, "Well we better get dressed then, come on." 10 minutes later they arrived at the station and all the students file out and the trio got in a carriage. Once inside the Great Hall the found sets and they looked up at the staff table Remus Lupin and Sirus Black were sitting side by side. Sirus was pronounced innocent because after the 3rd task all of the people who's shadows had come out of Voldemorts wand had come alive because the killing curse didn't actually kill a person it just captured a persons soul and imprisoned it in the castors wand. So Lily and James Potter, Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jinkins, and the old man were brought back and now Lily and James were the Defense Against Dark Arts teachers and Cedric was the Flying teacher. That is how they found out that Harry was missing, they went to pick him up so he could live with them but he was gone. That is how it was these days everyone was starting to get over Harry's disappearance but they still remember him.  
  
Paris "Are you guys ready yet?" A young man with brown hair stood at the bottom stairs with his other two male companions. "Why do girls have to take so long. Voldemort will have probably taken over the world, died, and be reincarnated by the time we even leave the house." He wined again. "Would you stop wining they haven't been up there that long you big baby." "Am not." "Are to." "Am not." "Are to." "Am not" " Am not." "Are to. uuuuhhhh, that's no fair you tricked me." "So, what are you going to do about it." "All right that's enough from both of you." The third one spoke up. "You don't have to yell." A glare quickly shut him up. "If you three are done then we can go." Said the oldest of the group. " Yes mam," was the response she received. "All right how should we get there?" "We will apparate just outside of Hogsmeade and then walk from there, by the time we get there the fight will have already started so we need to hurry, is that clear?" "Yes mam." "All right let's go," and with that they all apparated.  
  
  
  
Hoped you all liked it, Please review. Bye for now. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Hey all, before I start I want to thank all those that review, u guys r great. I'll shut up now and start.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginnie were all at the end of the Gryffindor table near the door at seven in the morning talking about their schedules and their classes. "Hey you guys what do you to have first?" asked Ginnie as she put some eggs on her plate. "Transfiguration," they replied at the same time and them blushed. Ginnie rolled her eyes again; 'Here we go again.'  
  
"Well I'll be off then, bye." She said as she made her way to her first class Potions. 'Great, just great.' She thought with a groan. When she got there she found that she was the first person there so she got her ingredients out then sat and waited. 'I wonder when Ron will tell Hermione how he feels about her, I wish I had some one who liked me like that.' She thought with a longing. 'I wonder how Harry felt about me, no he probably thought of me as just Ron's little sister.' Her thoughts were interrupted by her classmates making their way to their first class of the term.   
  
"Hey Ron we better make our way to Transfiguration or we will be late." Hermione broke the silence brought on by Ginnie's departure. "All right you go ahead and I will catch up with you there." He said as he ate the rest of his breakfast. "All right, bye." Was her reply as she left.  
  
As she made her way to class her thoughts wondered to Ron again, 'I wonder if he feels the same way I feel about him, wait what am I saying this is Ron.' She shook her head as she made her way into the classroom.  
  
Ron watched Hermione left, ' I wonder if she always looks this nice in the morning, were the heck did that come from,' he shock his head again trying to clear it before he made his way to class before he was late.  
  
Hogsmeade It was four o'clock in the evening when a group of strangers was saw walking up the main street. The stopped at the end of the street at a park under a big oak tree. "All right, we have to walk because death eaters are patrolling the forest that is how they will attack. So here is the plan." After a brief exclamation of what they were to do they all set off down the road.  
  
  
  
After classes students could be found in the Great Hall doing homework and studying. Hermione, Ron, and Ginnie were all at the Head table talking to the Marauders and Lily. "So Sirus how was your day?" "It was good Ron how was your day?" "Same old, same old." The castle was then consumed in darkness and everyone was silent and then the whole castle was lit as a blinding explosion rocked the castle. At that moment Filch came rushing in to the hall. "What is it Mr. Filch?" Dumbledore asked at so as the castle stopped shacking. "Death eater attack." As soon as the words were out of his mouth there was an-uproar.  
  
Students were running everywhere, until Dumbledore took thing into his hands. "Quiet, prefects get students to your houses and block the doors. 7th years and Ginnie Weasly come here." As he finished 7th years came up, when the other students were gone he explained his plan. "Teachers will fight the death eaters as best we can, 7th years you can fight from inside, but I want Ron, Draco, Ginnie, Hermione, and Blaise to fight along with the teachers since you all are the best duelers in the school." With that said they made their way to the doors. When they made it out they were faced with a group of fifty or so death eaters. They stood side by side ready to fight and so the battle for Hogwarts started.  
  
After half an hour the staff seemed to be getting tired and wouldn't be able to hold out much longer even though about half of the death eaters were defeated. The death eaters knowing that they couldn't hold out for much longer doubled their efforts trapping some of the staff to kill them one by one and since she was the youngest. Ginnie was the first, but she was greatly underestimated.  
  
  
  
Ginnie was fighting one death eater after another they were trying to pull her away from the group. She cursed a death eater about to shot a killing curse at her and then punched another in the face as he tried to punch her in the stomach. But she didn't see the one coming from behind till it was to late.  
  
"Ginnie behind you." Came the voice of her brother but it was to late right as she turned the death eater was about to slash her with a sword, but right as he had it above his head an arrow shot from behind him and hit him right through the stomach killing him. When he fell to the ground everyone could see a tall figure thirty feet behind him. "I bet that hurt." Was the only thing he said before the death eaters attacked again but this time the death eaters were attacked from behind by a group of strangers dressed completely dressed in black.  
  
The staff was surprised when one of the strangers came up and told them to go into the castle and so they did. As soon as they were inside they went to the windows to see how the fight was going. They were surprised by what they saw. There were six different colors flashing across the battlefield. The strangers were covered in a strange light. They were fighting with swords, bow and arrows, and staffs. But out of all of this the strangest thing had to be that the fighters were shooting fire, air, ice, water, earth, and others to fight the death eaters and after ten minutes all of the death eaters were either subdued or had ran away.  
  
The staff and 7th years made their way on to the strangers who were currently talking in hushed voices finally the leader made their way over to them when it reached them it put down it's hood to reveal a woman about the age sixty. She held out her hand, "Hello, I'm Agnes Hages leader of the Elements, and you must be Dumbledore." She said. Dumbledore shook her hand. "Yes I am pleased to meet you. How about we take this inside in my office." "Yes that would be nice. Elements let's go." With that said the group made two strait lines side by side and made their way after their leader who was following Dumbledore. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.  
  
Hey all here is another chapter.  
  
Dumbledore made his way through the halls to his office and in to another door. When they all entered they found a table with chairs around it. "Please, take a set." He said as they made their way in to the room. When they were all seated Dumbledore began, "Hello, first I think we need to introduce ourselves properly. I am Dumbledore, this is Severus Snape," "Sorry to interrupt, but we now everyone here already. So I think I will have my group introduce themselves, is that OK?" she asked him quickly. "Yes, that would be good."  
  
"All right." The first one in line lowered its hood to reveal a girl with blond hair and gray eyes. "My name is Krista Campeter, I am an air elemental and I am sixteen years old and I'm in seventh year." The next one was a girl with black hair and dark blue eyes. "I am Kylie Maureen, I am a water element, sixteen years old, and I'm in seventh year." The next one lowered the hood and reveled a woman with brown curly hair and dark green eyes. "My name is Anya Harold, I am a water elemental and I am thirty six years old." The next one was also a woman with blond curly hair and blue eyes. "My name is Alicia Harold, I am an earth elemental and I am nineteen." The next was a woman with brown hair with dark gray eyes. "I am Katie Marrow, I am a fire element and I am thirty six years old." Another woman was next she had black hair and dark gray eyes. "My name is Lauren Marrow, I am an Earth elemental and I am nineteen. The next woman had black hair and dark gray eyes. "My name is Annie Renay, I am an Ice elemental and I am thirty six years old." The next was a girl with dark red hair and dark blue eyes. "My name is Tanya Maureen, I am an Air element and I am nineteen years old. The next was a boy with short, black hair that was spiked with light blue tips and light blue eyes. "My name is Ryan Renay, I am an ice element and I am eighteen years old." The next was a boy with short brown hair spiked with with tips and frost blue eyes. "My name is Chase Redmond, I am an air elemental, seventeen years old, and in seventh year." The next one was a bite hesitant to lower its hood and when it did they saw why. There in right in front of them was a young man with short black hair with silver tips. "My name is Harry Potter, I am a spirit elemental, I am seventeen years old, and I am in seventh year."  
  
After a long moment there was a lot of questions flying everywhere. "QUIET, Thank you now I know there must be a lot of questions for Harry right now, but I must ask you to keep them to your selves until the meeting is over." She said very loudly. "Now any questions." There was a silence then Dumbledore was the first. "What exactly do you all do?" "We are like guardians for the world right now. We travel around the world fighting Voldemort and death eaters." The question was answered by Kylie. "Why are you called the Elementals?" Remus asked. "Because we fight with the power of the elements." It was Kylie again who answered the question. "How do you do that?" It was Snape who asked surprisingly politely. "We were born with the ability to use elemental magic." Annie answered the question. "How did you guys meet?" At that question there was a silence then. "HAAAAAAHHHHAAAAA" The boy named Kyle couldn't hold in his laughter and the rest soon joined in. "What did I say?" Sirus asked curiously only causing more laughter. The first to recover was Agnes; "It's an inside joke nothing big." At that Kyle started laughing again. "It was so funny you should have been there, you see first Ryan was." He wasn't able to answer the question because Ryan's hand was holding his mouth shut and giving him a glare that could kill.  
  
"Well any way how about we go get something to eat I'm hungry." Said Agnes in order to change the subject. There was a roar of agreement from the Elementals and a thumbs -up from Kyle. "OK, I guess that would be good let's all go down to the Great Hall the students should be eating now." Dumbledore suggested. And so they were off again. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Hey all heres another chapter. Hope u all like it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The group had just left Dumbledore's office when Chase couldn't stand it any more. "Harry why is everyone so quiet, it's not normal." He asked in a hushed voice. "It's because they just found out I've been alive all these years." He said quietly. "Hey Harry, guess what?" he said in a low voice. "No what?" he said lazily. Chase hit him, "Your it." He then ran off laughing like a hyena. "Chase come back here." But half way near Chase he changed his mind and hit Ryan over the head. "Your it." And then ran off after Kyle laughing as well. "WHAT, come back here." Realizing he couldn't catch them he hit Kylie who was talking to Tanya. "Your it." He then ran after his companions who were already at the end of the hall and waiting to see what would happen. Kylie knowing he couldn't catch the boys turned to tag Tanya only to find she had already made her escape along with the other girls and they were half way down the hall already. "Hey that's not fair." She said as she stomped her foot.  
  
Harry then got an idea he ran down the hall and whispered some thing in her ear. She then started to smile she smile and shook her head. They pulled their heads away and she tagged his hand and she ran to the others. Harry then went over to Draco who gave him a questionable look. "Draco come here I need to ask you some thing." Draco who had no idea what was going on came over. "What?" he said with a little annoyance in his voice. "Come closer." He stepped a little closer. "Now what." Before he could tell what happened Harry slapped him in the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Harry just smiled. "Your it." He said with a smile.  
  
"What? Potter come back here." He yelled as he chased after him. And so the great race, after a while though they came to a two way split. "You guys got to go to the right to get to the dinning hall." Harry yelled to his friends. "All right." Was the answer.  
  
By the time the rest made it to the great hall the elementals were already there looking around mostly at the sealing. "So you guys finally made it." Chase yelled, "Can we eat now." he asked as his stomach growled. "Yes we can."  
  
When they were all seated at the head table. They began to start conversations. "So Harry how's it been?" Sirus asked his godson who was seated in front of him. "Well it's been awesome. I have had quite a time." He said as he at some mashed potatoes. "That is good. So you are a elemental." He asked with interest. "Yeah, I'm a spirit elemental. That means that I have control over all elements plus the element of light, nomocracy, and I'm a full mage and an anamagi. Actually that is why mom, dad, Cedric, Bertha, and the old man came alive. My wand kind of pulled their souls out of Voldemorts wand, because the killing curse just seals a person's soul in the wand. If you snapped a person's wand the souls could escape but since I am a nomocracy I just have to connect the wands by a spell I learned and the souls are set free. " He said as he studied his godfather who looked much better than the last time he had seen him. "Really what are you?" his father asked with curiosity. "I can change into any form plus magical animals and people in fact I have even invented so new forms." He said happy to be having a conversation with his father for the first time. "Wow you really were busy while you were gone huh." Remus said also interring the conversation. "Yeah but it has been hasn't it Harry." Chase said as he finished his food. "Yeah it has, oh yeah, dad, Sirus, Remus, this is my friend Chase and this is Ryan." He said as he introduced his friends. A chorus of 'HI's' was said.  
  
Before they could finish the conversation they were interrupted by the arrival of a bird but not just any bird it was a firebird that was all red and instead of feathered wings and tail had fire. All the Hogwarts inhabitants were shocked at first when the bird landed on Harry's shoulder and then relieved when it didn't burn him. "Oh hello Flame how are you?" he was answered by a trill from the great bird. "That's good. So you have a letter for me?" Flame stuck out his foot that had a letter that was surprisingly not burnt. "Thanks, I guess I will see you in a few days then. Bye." With that the bird took off. Harry turned back turned back to his letter.  
  
"Hey guys it's from Blade. He just says that he will arrive here in about two days." He announced to the others. Harry then turned to Dumbledore, "Hey headmaster do mind if we and two more of our friends stay here. We will even help teach and stuff if you want." He asked all the elementals were looking at the headmaster hoping for a good answer. "Well I suppose you can if you like." There was a round of cheers. And so it was decided that the Elemenals would stay in the third corridor and would help out with classes. They were also given their own table.  
  
Hey guys hope you all like this story. You can still send in some characters if you want cause I'll need them in a while from now cause I am going to have some exchange students come to Hogwarts. So if you have the time send me one. All I need is the normal stuff like what they look like, what their name, age, history is like. Well that is al for me. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Hey all I'm sorry about not accepting anonymous reviews, I thought I had fixed it this weekend but apparently it was not fixed and if it happens again please tell me, I will try to keep an eye on it though. And I miss spelt a word yesterday nomocracy was suppose to be monocracy, it is the ability to bring people to life and call forth demons and spirits, I made the word up myself so that is why it is weird. All right enough of my jabbering and on with the story.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Haaarrryyy watch out." Ginny Weasly woke with a start. She looked around and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, just a dream. Thank goodness." She had just dreamed that Harry had come back and was just about to give her a hug when Voldemort appeared behind him and shouted the killing curse. She opened the curtains and looked at her clock. "Four o'clock, oh well I'm not going to get back to bed might as well go to the great hall and have an early breakfast." She got up and got dressed then made her way to the great hall.  
  
Harry woke up and looked and looked at his clock. "Three thirty, joy, might as well get breakfast." He got up and put on a black tank top along with black blue jeans and some black socks. Before he left he quickly grabbed a book called Advanced Magic and Potions.  
  
When Ginny got down to the great hall she was surprised to find that there was already someone there. At the elemental table was Harry leaning back in his chair reading a very big book. As she made her way down he looked up and smiled. 'Wow, he looks so hot smiling like that.' She snapped out of it when he started talking. "Would you like to join me?" he asked. She could only nod her head in response. 'He asked me to sit with him alright.' She though to her self as she made her way over to the set across from him. "So how have you been the last few years?" he asked trying to start a conversation. "Nothing real special, I was made prefect in my fifth year." She as she looked at him. "You sure have changed Harry, you look good." After she said. Harry had changed a lot over the years he was taller and lean, he had a tattoo on his arm of a lion with red wings that had flames tipping the wings and tail. He also had three earrings in each ear two at the top and one at the bottom. His hair was short and spiked with silver tips, and he wasn't wearing glasses, which made his eyes shine more radiant than ever.  
  
Harry looked across at Ginny. 'Wow, she sure has gotten more beautiful over the years.' He stared at her for a moment. She had long dark red hair with blond high lights; her eyes were dark blue. She filled out more and had grown taller and looked even more beautiful since the last time he had saw her. "So why aren't you wearing glasses?" she said pulling him out of his thoughts. "Oh, I fixed them with a spell I learnt from a friend of mine." He said as he looked at her again. Then the doors opened to reveal Draco and Blaise who looked at them and made their way to the Slytherin table. Then the doors opened to reveal Krista and Kylie.  
  
Krista and Kylie walked over and sat down beside Harry and Ginny. Then Kylie leaned over to Harry. "Harry who are those people over there." She said as she pointed at Draco and Blaise. "Why?" Krista leaned over, "Because me and Kylie followed them down to the great hall and we both agree. Those two are fine, and I don't mean they are kind of good looking, I mean the fine as in 'damn that boy is fine." She said as she looked at the slytherin table again. "Yeah Harry I want a piece off that pie." Agreed Kylie as she to looked at the two boys. "Besides Harry you owe us one we have done a lot for you." Krista said trying to convince him to introduce her. "Weeelllll, OK. But please just be calm." He said and the two girls let out an excited scream. "Oh, I get the one with the platinum hair." Said Klyie as she squealed again. "And I get the one with the brown hair." Said Krista as she laid claims on the boy she wanted. 'What have I gotten myself into.' Harry thought as he made his way to the slytherin table.  
  
Draco and Blaise made their way down to the great hall at four thirty in the morning. When they reached it they were surprised to find that Harry and Ginny were already there. They threw them a glance and then made their way to the slytherin table. As they sat down two girls came in. "Wow she is beautiful, I wonder what her name is?" Draco said to his friend. "I don't know but that is one of the most beautiful thing I have ever saw." He agreed. Then a wave of jealousy ran over them both as the girls sat down by Harry and started talking to him. "Oh great, scarhead is here not even 24 hours and all the pretty girls are hanging all over him. Just once I wish a girl would like me over him." Draco said in frustration. "Yeah if only." Blaise agreed. A moment later they were surprised when Harry made his way over to them. He stopped right in front of them. "Hey would you two like to eat breakfast with us?" he said looking at them. Draco looked at Blaise and he shook his head. "OK." Draco said kind of hesitantly. "Come on then." Harry said and led the way.  
  
When they got there Krista and Kylie stood up and extended their hands. "Hi. I'm Kylie Maureen, pleased to meet you." Kylie said and shook Draco's hand. "And I'm Krista Campeter, pleased to meet you also." She said as she shook Blaise's hand. "I'm Draco and this is Blaise." Draco said as he shook Kylie's hand. 'Wow she is more beautiful up close.' He thought as they sat down.  
  
Hey all hope you all like it. If you have any suggestions please write me and if you have any characters send them also. Thanks. Bye. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Hey all hope this one. I'm introducing two new characters.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry looked at the great hall it was seven o'clock in the morning and the students had an hour before class. Harry was sitting at the elemental table with his friends including Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Draco, and Blaise. He was looking at all the students they were all staring at or talking about the elementals and it was quite amusing. He was glade that Dumbledore had told all the students that he was here or he was sure he wouldn't have a moment of peace. Harry then looked at the head table and saw that all of the teachers were present and talking. He then got up and walked over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Excuse me headmaster, I just wanted to tell you that two friends of mine are going to are going to arrive at dinner tonight." He said as he looked at the headmaster. "OK Harry, I wanted to talk to you any ways. What classes are you all going to help teach?" he asked Harry. "Well we will just go around and switch I guess. We all have our strong points I guess. Annie will defiantly do potions she is a true master but other than her we all have a bit of every thing." He said as he thought. "Don't worry headmaster we will each turn up at a class." He said. "All right Harry." Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry, come here." Harry turned and saw his godfather calling him over. When he got there he was greeted by his parents, Remus, and Sirus. "Hi mom, dad, Sirus, and pro. Lupin." He said as he got to them. "Good morning Honey." His mother said as she greeted him with a hug. "Do you and dad mind if you have another teacher for Defense?" he said with a smile. "No of course not." His father said a smile making its way across his face as well. "OK then how about till lunch, and then I could go help out poor professor Lupin who is unfortunate enough to be stuck with my godfather." He said as he looked at Sirus. "Hey I'm not that bad." Sirus said with a smug look on his face. Harry patted his head, "It's alright padfoot." Sirus gave him a smug look and slapped his hand away. Harry laughed, "Well I better go get ready, bye." He said as he made his way back to the dormitory.  
  
Ron looked around the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Hey Hermione do you now what we are doing today?" he asked as he looked around the classroom. "No I don't Ron." She said as she looked over her homework. He looked at her again. 'She looks cute when she is mad.' He said as she worked. His thoughts were interrupted when Lily and James made their way into the classroom and to their surprise Harry too.  
  
"Hello class, we have a new teacher with us today, as you all now this is Harry Potter, please treat him with the same respect as you show us." Lily said to the class full of students. "Any way today we will be working on the magical weapons." James said as they made their way into the room. "Can any one tell me about any magical weapons that they know about?" Lily said as she looked around the room. And of course like always Hemione was the first one to raise her hand. "Yes, Hemione." Lily called Hermione to answer the question. "There is only two that I know about and those are Excaliber and the sword of Godric Gryfindor." She said with a smile on her face. "Yes that is right." James said with a smile on his face. "Now as I understand Harry has some information on the two swords. So pay close attention." Lily said in a strict voice. Everyone turned their attention to Harry as he said.  
  
"Well first I will talk about Excaliber. It was made by Merlin and has the ability to act like a wand so you can do magic with it, but only the owner of the sword can do that. It also has a mind of its own it will come and go away when it is commanded to do so. Next is the sword of Godric Gryfindor. This sword has the same exact powers as Excaliber because Merlin made a prophecy that their would be two children that would have the power to destroy a great darkness with swords that are made to have great power. Godric was a heir of Merlin and finished the prophecy by making Excaliber's brother. That is the story of the swords, any questions?" he said, as he looked at the students stunned faces. Harry sighed, 'This is going to be a long day.' Finally a hand was raised; it was Blaise to the surprise of everyone. "Yes Blaise?" Harry said. "H How do y you that?" he said in a stutter. "I am the heir of all of the four founders of Hogwarts and Merlin." He said causing the room to go into another shocked silence. 'This is going to be a long day.' He though with a sigh. 'I wish Blade would get here.'  
  
  
  
Hemione looked at Ron who was sitting across from her. 'He looks cute when he is frustrated.' She thought as she watched Ron get worked up over a homework assignment that they were given by Professor McGonagel. She then looked at the Elemental table where Ginny and Harry sat. 'Those two sure are getting cozy," she giggled softly, but not soft enough. "Hey what is so funny?" Ron said in a frustrated voice thinking she was laughing at him. "Oh just thinking how cute your sister and Harry look together." She said making it sound like it was an every day accurence. "What?" he stood up quickly and looked over at Ginny and Harry, and sure enough they were talking and laughing like they were old friends.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry they had just finished eating lunch and decided to go for a walk. She looked over at Harry who was looking at her. As soon as their eyes met they quickly turned away and blushed. 'He is so cute when he blushes,' she thought as she looked out a window.  
  
When they got to the door Harry opened it. "After you my fair maiden." He said as he held the door open for her. "Well thank you kind sir." She smiled and started giggling. They walked around the castle grounds for about ten minutes and decided to sit down. "Hey Harry I was wondering how come you have changed so much I mean the earrings and the hair and the tattoo?" He sat for a second. "Well the earrings were Chases idea and that pretty much speaks for it self, my hair is silver because of my power, silver is the color for spirit and the tattoo," he paused. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked in a hushed manner. She quickly nodded, "Well my tattoo is the picture of my favorite animagus form it is a fire griffin. They were very rare but are now extinct." He said to her. "Wow, really yeah." She said in amazement. "Yeah really," he then looked at his watch. "I think we better head in now or we will be late." He said as he looked at his watch. "OK, lets go."  
  
Before they went in though they heard a noise and looked up. On the road that led to Hogsmend there were two people walking up the road. One was tall and clearly male the other one went up to his shoulder. Harry laughed then he yelled out to the figures when they were about 20 feet away. "I thought you said you were going to be here at dinner time?" he said jokingly. The figures reached them and took in there appearance. The short one was a beautiful girl with long blond hair, bright electric blue eyes, pointed ears, and a bow and some arrows slung over her back. 'Oh my gosh! An elf but I thought they stayed to their lands and didn't come to the wizarding world.' The tall one was a boy about 17, with short brown hair that was spiked with silver tips, dressed in all black dragon hide army boots, pants, and trench coat, a black pair of Oaklees, and he was carrying a sword on his waist. She looked closer at the sword, 'I've saw that sword in the DADA book, but it couldn't be, but it looks like, Excaliber!'  
  
  
  
Dun dun dun, cliffhanger. Hey I hope you guys like this chapter. And if you have any questions, or any characters that I can use, or any thing else write me or review. And Happy Halloween!!! 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Hey all sorry I've been gone so long I was gone all weekend, so here I am again. Hope you all like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry laughed, "So what are you guys doin' here so early? Couldn't stand each other for another few hours." He said teasingly. The boy named Blade looked at Harry in annoyance. "Damn straight she has been talking none stop the whole time." He said sulkily. The elf gave him a glare. "Well its not my fault that you are so anti-social." She said with a frown on her face. "I'm not anti-social, I just don't like to be asked if I thought I like another guys butt." He said grumpily. "Hahahaha, she actually asked you that." Harry asked between his fit of laughter. "Hey I'm sorry I forgot momentarily that I was talking to a guy." She said clearly embarrassed at what she had done. Harry on the other hand was laughing so hard he was holding his side. "Harry be quiet it is not funny." The Blade said again turning red in embarrassment. Harry finally stopped laughing and stood up straight. "OK, OK I'll quit. Oh guys this is Ginny Weasely, Ginny this is Blade Rouette and Antenna Estra." Antenna held out her hand, "Pleased to meet you." She said as she shook Ginny smiled, "Pleased to meet you to." "Sup, cutie." Blade said with a grin on his face. Ginny smiled, "Hi." She said and looked at Harry. "Well I better get to class before I'm late. Bye and nice t meet you." She then raced inside before she was late for class.  
  
"So what do we do?" Blade said as he made his way after Harry. "Well I guess we should just go to class. All the Elementals are helping with classes." He said as he made his way to the Dueling class to help his godfather and Remus like he said he would. When they got there Harry knocked on the door and walked in. Everyone was staring at them as they entered. Sirus walked over to them. "Hey Harry about time you got here. Who are they?" he asked as he stared at Blade and Antenna. "Oh these are my friends Blade and Antenna. They are going to be staying with the Elementals." Harry said looking at Sirus. "Oh OK. Nice to meet you both." He said as he shook both of their hands. "OK, back to the class. OK, everyone this is Professor Harry, Professor Blade and Professor Antenna. OK now back to what we where working on. Today we will learn to do the Patronus. You have to say 'Expecto Patronum' and think of a very happy thought." Professor Moony exclaimed to the class. "Hey Harry you three know how to do the Patronus right?" Sirus said in a quiet voice as Moony told the class exactly what t do. "Yeah we can do it with no problem." Harry said confirming Sirus's question.  
  
"So how are we going to do this?" Blade asked Moony as he joined the group. "How about we mix them so it is two gryfindors and two slytherin in one group. Then have the groups practice and after everyone is ready have a contest. The best group gets a prize." Harry suggested. "Hey that's not a bad idea Harry, why didn't I think of that?" Sirus said as he looked at Harry. "OK, then that is the plan. I'll split the group." Moony said as he looked at the group. "All right class. We are going to split into groups and work on our Patronus' and then we will have a contest the best group gets a prize." At this idea all of the students started gossiping. "All right here are the groups. Ron and Ginny Weasly, Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zambini. Lavender Brown." Remus said as he listed the groups. When he was finished everyone was in their groups and ready. "All right you may all begin." Sirus announced to the group. After a while of watching the students Harry decided that it was time for him to help some of the groups.  
  
Harry looked at the group of students or rather Ginny Weasly. 'Wow, she looks cute when she is made.' He thought as he watched her and her group try to do the Patronus and not getting very far. He decided to go over and help. When he got there the group looked at him. "Do you all need any help?" he said as he looked at all of them. They all looked frustrated by not being able to do it right. "Yeah, that would be good." Draco said to everyone's surprise. "OK, all you have to do is think of a happy thought. Like flying or winning a contest or some thing." He said they were all looking him. "Do you all have a happy thought." He asked again. They all shook their heads in confirmation. "OK then concentrate on that thought and say 'Expecto Paronum'." He said as they all shook their heads in confirmation. "OK then you all try." He said as he stood back and watched. To his surprise they all were successful in creating a cloud of mist. They all frowned and looked unhappy. They were all surprised when Harry started clapping. "Very, very good guys you all might not think it was good but let me tell you some of the greatest and powerful wizards couldn't even do that much. You should all be very proud." He said with a smile. They all smiled and got ready to do it again.  
  
Hey all hope you all like this one. Write me with new characters if you have them and any reviews. Thanks and I would like the following people for sending in character. Viperpunk66,Shadow Pheonix, and SilentThunder08 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Hey all sorry it took so long for me to update but I had a biology test. But I am back so here is a new chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Harry looked at the group he was currently helping. It was made up of Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco. They had all got the Patronus right after a while thanks to the help of Harry. Ron had a lion, Ginny had a unicorn, Hermione had an owl, Blaise had a hawk, and Draco had a dragon. So now they were all in the great hall because they were let off early. Harry looked at Blade and Antenna they both looked bored out of their minds. "What do you guys want to do?" he asked, as his friends looked at him now wide-awake. "How about some music and a skateboard." Blade said with a smile on his face. "OK." Harry said as he looked around the great hall. "How about a skating rink, Harry." Antenna said as she looked around the great hall. "Yeah." Blade said with a smile on his face. "OK, but you guys have to help me." Harry said with a glint of mischief in his eye. "OK" they said as they all raised their hands. Ron, Hermione, and the others just backed up not sure what the three friends where talking about. Harry, Blade, and Antenna said a spell the other five never heard before. There was a flash of light and the great hall was now a skating rink with vertical ramps, a bowl, and rails. "Wow, we did a pretty good job." Harry said as they looked around the great hall.  
  
Blaise looked around the great hall now a skating rink. "Wow." He said as he looked around. He had saw muggle children walking on shoes that had wheels on them play at a place like this before. He looked over at Harry and his two friends only to see them looking through their bags for something. "Hey Harry what are you guys doing?" Ginny asked as she looked at them. "We are looking for a good CD to play." He held up a disk like thing. "This is a CD it is like a recorder that has music on it. You put it in that thing an it plays the music." He said as he pointed at a box at their feet that no one had noticed. "It's called a boom box." Blade said seeing their confused faces.  
  
Blade looked through his bag for the CD he had burned before he had got here. "There it is." He said as he found it. "Put it in Antenna." Harry said as he looked in his bag for his skateboard. The elementals all had a bag with an end less bottom. "Found it." He said as he pulled his skateboard, him and Harry liked to skateboard a lot, but they didn't got too much lately. Harry got up along with Antenna who had skates. "Just a minute." Blade said, as he looked his for his board. "OK, found it." He said as he stood up. "What are you guys doing?" Draco said as he looked at them. They were wearing pads and gloves that went to their knuckles. "We are going to go skating for a while we have about an hour or so until dinner." Harry said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.  
  
Draco looked at Harry and his and his friends. They had been in the great hall for about an hour and they were impressed by what they saw. Harry, Blade were both skateboarding in the blading bowl and were showing no sign of stopping they were doing spins and twists. 'They must be crazy' Draco said as Blade did a handstand while on the side f the bowl and then dropped down again. 'Yep, definitely crazy.' He said. 'I wonder what Dumbledore would say if he saw this?' Draco's thoughts where interrupted as his question was answered, because there was Dumbledore himself along with the rest of the Hogwarts staff their wands were raised and ready. Draco saw the look on his face. 'We are toast.'  
  
Dun dun dun. What's going to happen even I don't know. Hey all I'm back. If you have any questions or comments or complaints. Please review. And if you have any characters please send them. Bye 


	11. Chapter 10

Hey all how r u. Sorry it's been so long but I was grounded, parents go fig, you now, but oh well. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Harry looked up when the door slammed open and couldn't help but stare at the staff, whom at the moment looked ready to curse anything that moved. But what he didn't notice was that him and Blade where on a collision, until it was too late. Harry took his eyes off of the professors long enough to see Blade headed straight at him. "Blade look out!" Too late. There was a resounding thud as Harry and Blade collided in the center of the blading bowl.  
  
Ginny heard Harry just in time to see him and Blade him each other head on. 'Oh, that had to hurt.' She though as she and Antenna made their way down to see if they were OK. When she got to them she knelt by Harry. "Harry are you OK?" Harry looked at her dazed. "Did anyone get the number of that bus?" he said with a moan. "Yeah it was called the Blade express." Blade said as he attempted to sit up only to get a headache.  
  
Harry and Blade stud up only to have there world start spinning. "Somebody make everything stop spinning." Harry said as he held his head in order to make the room stop spinning. "I think I am going to be sick." Blade said holding his head, which was turning a shade of light green. "Did you guys have to do that, couldn't you have just knocked or something?" Blade said as his vision stopped spinning. Dumbledore looked at him. "Sorry but we thought that there was an attack or something. Because of all of the noise." He said with a small smile on his face. "That was our fault then I guess." Antenna said with a bashful look in her face. Everyone noticed her appearance and stared at her.  
  
"And who might you be?" Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. "I am Antenna Estra." She said in a polite voice as she introduced. "And who are you?" Dumbledore asked Blade. "I am James Blade Rouette. But everyone calls me Blade." He said with a smile on his face. Dumbledore looked at Blade with a look of uncertainty on his face. "You wouldn't be related to Anna and James Rouette that lived in America would you?" he asked slowly his face loosing a little color. Blade nodded his head slowly. "I am the only child they had before they died. It is nice to meet you grandpa." He said as he extended his hand in greetings. Everyone looked at the two in complete shock. "Well that was unexpected." Sirus said finally breaking the silence. Dumbledore looked at Blade in shock and then smiled and hugged Blade who in turn looked shock but then smiled and hugged back. Dumbledore stepped back. "How about we take this to my office." he said with a smile on his face.  
  
When all of the staff and elementals go to Dumbledore's office they when to the meeting room and sat down. Dumbledore was the first to ask a question. "Blade my daughter and her husband in law were killed nearly fourteen years ago from a attack by death eaters. How did you survive?" he asked with greet interest and sadness. "Well before the attack my mom hide me in a secret compartment my parents had made in case of attacks on us. After the attack a muggle found me and took me to an orphanage were I was put into numerous foster homes. Then when I was eleven I was accepted to Salem's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then when in the summer of my fourth year I meet Harry and the gang and we have been together ever since." He said finishing his tale. There was another moment of silence. "So what is America like." Sirus said breaking the silence again. "Sirus." Everyone said at once. Then there was a round of laughter.  
  
'This is going to be a long year.' Snape said with a scowl on his face. Yay done finally. All right here is the deal I still need some characters so if you have any suggestions send them in please. And review if you have the time. 


	12. Chapter 11

Hey all how are you all. It has taken a while but here is a new chapter.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It was has been four weeks since the school has open and it was going good so far. But the Elements thought other wise. Today was the first trip to Hogsmeade and that could mean only one thing, another chance for Voldemort to attack. It was currently seven in the morning and the third years and up were all excited to be going to Hogsmeade for the first time this year.  
  
Harry looked around at all of the students in the Great Hall. Most of whom were excited about going to the town down the road. He looked at Blade who was sitting at his side at the moment. "So what do you think?" he asked his companion. "I think this is a very bad idea." He said looking back at Harry with a smug smile on his face. "Yeah, I know, but there isn't much we can do I guess just watch out for Death Eaters." He said a little smug. "Hey Harry come on buck up. Besides if there are any Death Eaters around they won't stand a chance against us." Alicia said with a grin on her face, she was excited about going to go to Hogsmeade for the first time. Her and Lauren were hyper after eating toast with a lot of sugar on it. "Yeah, I know but I guess I am just worried about the other students." He said with a frown on his face. They all nodded their heads I agreement.  
  
At noon all of the students that had permission to go to Hogsmeade were walking on the road to the town. The Elements were walking with the students watching the surroundings consciously. They were all wearing the Elemental uniform, black dragon hide boats, a pair of black baggy pants with a dark blue tunic over them and a black long sleeved shirt under it, and a black cloak. They all wore a silver earring in their right ear and a silver band on their wrist that had a stone in it. They had their wands and some kind of weapon with them to, Harry, Blade, and Katie had swords, Kylie, Anya, Krista, Tanya, Antenna, and Chase had a bow and a quiver of arrows, Ryan, Annie, Alycia, and Lauren had a staff.  
  
At three o'clock many of the students had headed back to the school but a few older ones were still there. Lauren and Alycia had been introduced to Fred and George and the four were still in the joke shop talking. Harry looked around at all of the stores in the town and he saw what he was looking for Ginny was standing in the shop across the street talking to her friends. She looked as if she knew Harry was looking at her and smiled Harry blushed and looked away, but not quickly enough. "Ohh, Harry has a crush on Ginny." Chase said teasingly with a grin on his face. Harry looked at Chase and blushed. "Oh look he's blushing." Ryan said joining in on teasing Harry. "Hey knock it off." Harry said with a smug look on his face. He was cut off from saying more by an explosion on the other side of the town.  
  
"Uh oh time to go guys." Chase said and they took off running toward the smoke now rising in the sky. Once they got there they were faced with about thirty Death Eaters all equipped with a wand. The two groups faced eachother for a moment before the Death Eaters charged. Harry set up a shield as the first death eaters sent a barrage of hexes at him. He took out his sword and started fighting hand to hand, while sending of a curse or two with his wand.  
  
Blade looked at the battle going on around him out of the corner of his eye. The Elementals were clearly winning and the death eaters knew it because a few had started to run away. There were many Death Eaters already knocked out and some were even dead. He had Excaliber out and was doing much damage to the death eaters with it. He was going through the motions him and the others were taught over and over again. Him and Harry were the best at sword fighting due to their heritage, they were natural born fighters and they used it to their advantage.  
  
After half an hour a group of auras showed up and helped the Elementals out with the remaining Death Eaters. When the last one was bound and sent to the ministry the head aura went over to them. The leader was a tall and beefy man in his fifties, with brown hair and blue eyes. "So you are group they call the Elementals." He said with an emotionless face on. "Well on behalf of the ministry of magic I would like to thank you. Now I must take my leave. Do enjoy your stay at Hogwarts." He said as he studied the group in front of him. As soon as he was out of hearing rang. "Well he was friendly." Chase said with a great amount of sarcasm in his voice. "Oh yeah on of the friendliest people I have ever seen." Krista said with a smile on her face. "Come on guys lets head back and get something to eat its almost dinner time." Annie said as they walked back to the castle.  
  
Hope u all liked it. And if u have a character u want to send in it has to be in by next week Monday. Thanks and have a Happy Thanksgiving but don't eat too much. 


	13. Chapter 12

Hey all I'm back hope u all are well. Here is another chapter. Hope u all like it.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
It was a Saturday and it had been a week since the attack on Hogsmeade. All of the Elementals were on the quiditch pitch, each of them had a broom and either a blue or red shirt on, they all had a pair of gloves, black pants, and a pair of boots on. The teams were blue, Chase, Alycia as beaters, Katie, Anya and Blade as chasers, Kylie as keeper, and Harry as seeker. For red Lauren, and Tanya as beaters, Krista, Annie, and Antenna as chasers, Agnes as keeper, and Ryan as seeker.  
  
Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Cho, and Blaise looked at the group on the quiditch pitch at the moment and made his way over. "Hey guys what are doing?" Draco asked as they got to the group who were stretching and warming up to play. "We are practicing for our next game in a week." Kylie said with a smile on her face. "Who are you playing?" Blaise asked getting curious as to why the most powerful group of wizards he had ever met would play quiditch. "We are playing the Demons. So we need to practice hard and long." Chase said with a scowl on his face. "I've never heard of that team before. Where are they from?" Ron asked not knowing what team they were talking about. The group stopped what they were doing and looked at Agnes. She looked at the group with a hard serious look on her face. They all felt like they were being judged under her stare, her eyes softened a bit and nodded. "You all can tell them is you would like." She said as she continued to warm up.  
  
"OK. You guys, but before we tell you, you have to promise no one else about this. OK." Ryan said with a serious look on his face. They all nodded their heads wanting to know. "OK. Well you see we don't exactly play regular quiditch. We play Quiditch X. It is like quiditch only there are almost no rules." Harry said with a serious look on his face. The six teens had a shocked look on their faces. "Pretty much the only rule is that you can't kill anyone and if you attempt to kill someone that is also a foul. The game is played at various, remote places around the world. The quiditch pitch is usually over a dangerous terrain like our last game was played over shark infested waters. The players can use weapons, hand to hand fighting, elements, wands, and anything else you can think of." Blade said with a smug look on his face thinking about their last game. "You actually played over shark infested waters." Hermione said with a horrified look on her face. "Yes, every team will receive letters informing them of when their next game is, who they are playing and what the terrain. We are playing the worst team in the league next they have killed at least twenty players so far and they have only had five games, and worst yet we are playing in Hawaii over a volcano. Can you believe it? A volcano of all the damn things we could have got while playing this particular team and we get lava." Katie said in a rush of breath. "Calm down Katie we have a week before the game. So cool your jets." Annie said trying to calm Katie down a bit. "So you guys have to actually play them." Ron said his face slightly pale from the information he was getting. "Yes, unfortunately." Antenna, with a smug look on her face.  
  
"OK, it is time to practice team, lets go." Agnes said as she took off standing on her broom to the surprise of the six teens. They were soon shocked to see the others flew off in the same way they were all standing on their brooms like they were surfing or skateboarding on them. When they were all in position they started. Blade was the first to get the quaffle and took only to be stopped by Annie who had a sword in her hand, to the surprise of the six on the ground. Blade tossed the quaffel to Katie then took out Exclaiber and him and Annie started to duel while standing on their brooms. The game went on for quite a while due to Harry and Ryan dueling each other while trying to find the snitch at once. Ginny almost fainted when Harry fell off his broom, but luckily he called his broom to him before he hit the ground. The game finally ended when Harry caught the snitch after a dive that ended when he was two feet off the ground.  
  
When the Elements were done with practice they all made their way back to the castle to eat dinner; they had started practice after lunch. They made their way to the great hall after a shower and a change of cloths. As they all sat down Dumbledore stood up, "May I have everyone's attention, please." He said in a loud voice that made everyone quiet. "Now I have an announcement to make. We will be having students form all over the world come to Hogwarts in a week due to death eater attacks on schools around the world. They will be staying at Hogwarts all year and I expect you all to show they respect and courtesy. That is the only announcement I have as of this moment." As soon as he finished his speech the hall broke out in excitement. When dinner was done Harry, Blade, and Agnes walked over to Dumbledore. "Excuse me sir, but we were wondering if we could talk to you for a moment." Harry asked with a smile on his face. "Yes, what is it you all want to talk about?" the old man asked the three people in front of him. "We were wondering if we could teach a class, kind of like muggle PE only we will teach the students how to use swords, bow and arrow, and hand to hand fighting." Blade said with a serious look on his face that said he wasn't joking. "We wanted to do it on account of the attack on Hogsmeade last week." Agnes trying to persuade him further. "I will have to talk to the other teachers but I think it is a good idea." He said while stroking his beard. They all smiled and made their was back to the table.  
  
Hey all another chapter hope u all like it, please review. If u have anything to say write me. Have a good weekend. 


	14. Chapter 13

Hey all, here is a new chapter for u all. Sorry it took so long but I had a biology test. Eww. Well any way here we go again.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
It was Wednesday and the gang was down in the great hall eating lunch when Dumbledore walked up. "Hello, Harry, Blade I have talked it over with the rest of the staff and we have agreed to allow you all to have a PE. Class." He said with a smile on his face. "Hey that's great when can we start and where should our class room be?" Chase said butting into the conversation. "Well I thought you could us Th. third corridor for a class room and you can all start as soon as you can set up your class room." He said with a chuckle at Chase's enthusiasm. "All right we'll start today." Harry said now smiling. "Very well. Good luck and have fun." Dumbledore said as he made his way back to the staff table.  
  
The Elementals were all in the third corridor looking around at what needed to be done. "OK, we will need paint, a desk or two, a tract for running, a rock wall, and other sport courts, and equipment of course." Anya said thinking of all the thinks they needed. "And please, add some lights to that." Annie said looking around the dark corridor. "Well lets get started then." Ryan said with a smirk on his face. "OK, all girls eighteen and above will go and get the equipment and the furniture and the little ones stay here and paint this place." Tanya said with a smile. "Hey that's not fair. Why can't we go? I don't want to stay her with these guys when they have paint." Kylie said pointing to the boys who made faces that said, 'Who cute little me?' "Sorry but someone has to, bye." Katie said with a smile as she and the others left.  
  
Harry, Blade, Ryan, Chase, Kylie, Antenna and Krista were finally over complaining who they had to work with and were now deciding what color to paint the large room. "How about white?" Krista said. "No too plain." Chase said, "How about green?" "No lavender." Kylie said. "No way Kylie." Chase said. "What is wrong with lavender?" "It's to girlie." "Is not." "Is to." "Is not." "Will you guys be quiet." Ryan shouted not being able to take any more. "Who asked you." The two said at the same time. After a while the two really got into it and started throwing paint. Unfortunately, neither was a very good shot, within a minute Chase threw a glob of paint at Kylie, but she dodged and the paint hit Ryan instead. "OOPS." He said with a fearful look on his face. "OOPS is right." Ryan said as he threw a glob of paint at Chase who dodged. The paint landed on Krista and so the great paint war began. Ryan had orange, Krista had white, Kylie had lavender, Chase had green, Antenna had purple, Blade had dark blue, and Harry had silver.  
  
Ms. McGonagall was currently teaching the seventh years along with Ginny who had advanced a grade up due to her good grades. They were all surprised though when the door burst open and Harry and Blade came running in followed closely with Kylie and Krista. But what was most peculiar was that they were all covered in paint. " Harry James Gryffindor Potter, James Blade Dumbledore Rouette come back here before we kill you." Kylie yelled as she and Krista ran after the two boys. "Run faster Harry, I think she is serious this time." Blade said while he shoots a glob of paint off behind him. "This is the fastest I can go." Harry said as he shot silver at the two enraged girls. "Behind the desk, hurry." Blade said as him and Harry dove behind Ms. McGonagall's desk in time for a blob of paint to whiz right above their heads. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Rouette what do you think you are all doing?" she shrieked. "We are trying to get away from those two crazy girls." Harry said in his and Blades offense. "Well do it some where else." She said pointing her finger at the door. "OK just a moment." Blade said as he cautiously looked over the top of the desk and saw the girls hiding a behind a turned desk. "OK Harry cover me." Harry nodded and they gave each other a salute. And he took off for the door, right behind him the walls were being shot with paint, right before he got to the door he dove right out into the hall. After he composed himself he waved for Harry to follow him. Harry proceeded to do the same thing Blade did. After Harry got up they took off down the hall. Followed by Kylie and Krista who shouted death threats at them.  
  
When the rest of the Elementals got back they dropped all of their purchases at the sight. The room looked like there was a World War III there. And in the middle of the room was a group of multi-colored seventeen- year-olds looking like they had been through a war themselves. They were all covered in paint and their cloths were disheveled along with their hair. They all looked like they were going to fall over with exhaustion. "What happened here?" Agnes said with disbelieve in her voice.  
  
Hope you all like the chapter. Please review. Until next time. Smilz 


	15. Chapter 14

Hey all I am back. Sorry it took so long but u know how it is sometimes. So here is a new chapter.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
It was finally Friday and the castle was alive with excitement. Everyone was let off an hour earlier from classes to prepare for the new student's arrival. It was finally time for dinner and the sorting of the students.  
  
All of the students were finally seated and it was time for the sorting. Ms. McGonagall made her way in with the new students there was about 13 of them ranging from first to seventh year. Ms. McGonagall took out a role of parchment. "Now when I call your name please come up, put the sorting hat on, and sit on the stool." All the students looked a little nervous. "First, Ackerman, Calandra." An Asian girl about 15, with light brown hair to her shoulders, brown, almond shaped eyes came up to the stool and put on the hat. "Let's see, brave, and courageous, but you also have a great mind. Hmm. You will go to GRYFFINDOR." The hat announced as the girl made her way to the table. "Next, Belvidere, Leighanna." A girl who appeared to be from Palestine came up. She had long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin; she was about 16 years old. "Hmm. You are brave yet you have a very good mind, I will put you in RAVENCLAW." The girl smiled and made her way down to her table with a smile on her face. "Next, Belvidere, Samara." A girl who looked just like the last one made her way over and put the hat on, after a minute she was put in Ravenclaw with her twin. Next, Naomi Cameron was up, she had long, curly, brown hair and brown eyes, and she was 13 and was sorted into Hufflepuff. "Envinyatar, Jarren." The first boy was a blond who was from Australia; he was a second year and had blue eyes. He was sorted into Hufflepuff. The next was another boy by the name Jake Fangor he was from Russia with black hair and gray eyes; he was a first year and was sorted into Slytherin. Next was Sasha Firelight, she had black hair, violet eyes and tan skin; she was a third year and sorted into Slytherin, also. Then a boy named Skylar Halifax was up he was tall, had short blond hair and brown eyes that were covered by a pair of glasses. He was a seventh year and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Jeffrey Morgan was a boy with red hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses was next; he was a sixth year and was put into Gryffindor. Another boy named Christian Mortensen was after him, he was from America and had black hair, hazel eyes, he was a fifth year and was sorted into Gryffindor. Then the last boy was sorted his name was Donovan Reynolds he had dark brown hair, brown eyes. He was a fourth year and was sorted into Slytherin. Amy Sinclair was next, she had long platinum blond hair and light blue eyes, she was a seventh year from Canada and was sorted into Gryffindor. The last one to be sorted was Jill Smith she was a second year, she had red hair and brown eyes, and she was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
After the hat was put away and the hall was quiet once again Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to welcome all of the new students to Hogwarts and I would like you all to know that if you have any questions please ask any of the students and staff. Now on another note we will be having a masquerade party next Friday on Halloween at seven o'clock and I hope all of you can make it. Now it is time to eat." With those words food appeared on the tables and everyone started to eat.  
  
"So Harry who you gonna ask to the dance? Anyone special?" Chase said with a smirk on his face. All of the Elementals had started to tease Harry about liking Ginny two days ago and hadn't stopped yet. "Well, eh." Harry stuttered with a blush on his face. The others laughed at his predicament. "I bet she will have to ask you." Ryan said taughtingly with a smile on his face. Harry stuck out his tough at him, "I will ask her when I am ready." He said a little embarrassed. "I dare you to ask her right now." Chase said with a smirk on his face. "Um. OK." Harry said a little unsure about what he was about to do. He got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table and tapped Ginny on the shoulder lightly. She turned around and looked a little startled that it was Harry. "What is it Harry?" she asked a little unsure of what was going on. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me next Friday." He said getting redder if it was possible. "Well OK." She said also turning red in the face. "OK, then I'll meet you by the doors at seven then?" he said. "Yeah that would be nice." She said shyly. "OK see you then. Bye." He said as he clumsily started to walk away. "Yeah. Bye." She said still red with embarrassment.  
  
When Harry got back the Elementals all had smiles on their faces. "Smooth Harry. Very smooth." Kylie and Krista said with a smile. "And I suppose you two could do better?" Harry said a little flustered. "Yeah watch this." Krista said as she and Kylie stood on their chairs. "HEY, DRACO, BLAISE. DO YOU GUYS WANT TO GO WITH ME AND KRISTA TO THE DANCE?" Kylie yelled at the top of her lungs, by now the entire great hall was staring at them. Draco and Blaise stood on their chairs. "OK WE'LL MEET YOU AT THE DOORS AT SEVEN." "OK. SEE YOU GUYS THEN." Krista shouted as the four sat down. "See that wasn't to hard." Kylie said with a smile.  
  
Hope you all like it. Hope you had a happy holiday and have a Happy New Year. 


	16. Chapter 15

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the people who review, u guys r great, thanks. Sorry this chapter took so long but my computer is seriously screwed up but here is the next chapter. Hope u all like it. And thank you all for the reviews, your great.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The Elementals were down in the great hall at seven in the morning along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Draco, and Blaise. They were all preparing to go to the Elementals game. They were going to us apparation to get there but now they were eating and going over strategies. "OK, has everyone eaten?" Agnes asked at half past seven. There was a chorus of yes'. "OK, let's go then." The group made their way to the gates. As soon as they were out of the apparation bounders they all apparated. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Draco, and Blaise had some help from the Elementals with the apparating part.  
  
When they landed they were in Hawaii. It was about four in the evening there (I don't know if that is right it is a prediction.) and there were people everywhere. The six who had never saw anything like it, were staring at everything going on. There were stands selling miscellaneous things. "You six stay close to us because the people around here aren't as friendly as they look." Katie warned as she looked around the crowd. "Yeah, you all stay with us at all times. Most of the people here are Voldemort supporters and would love to get a hand or two on you." Anya said in agreement with Katie. Let's get to the locker rooms. They made their way toward a cave at the base of a big volcano. They made their way through a series of passages and caverns, they finally got to the locker room. There were a set of benches in the middle of the room and two rooms one for girls one for boys.  
  
Half an hour later they were all in their gear except for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Draco, Blaise, and Agnes. They sat down. "OK, so the starting team, Harry seeker, Blade, Katie, and Annie chasers, Kylie keeper, and Alycia and Lauren beaters. Watch your backs at all times. Harry watch out for attacks because this team likes to take out the seeker first if they can." Agnes said to the group. "OK its time to go out, all hands in. Let's make it hot team." They all smiled, "Elements" "Wahoo." Chase shouted as he ran ahead of the team ready to play. Agnes and the rest of the team sat in the stands watching the players warm up. The Demons were just like the Elementals had described them they where all huge. They all carried a weapon the beaters in particular had spiked clubs. "Um, Agnes are you sure that the Elementals can win?" Cho asked a little nervous for her new friends. "Yes of course dear they will be all right."  
  
Harry looked at the field they were currently facing the Demons and the Ref. Was about to start the game. 3.2.1. The quaffle was up and taken by Blade who passed it to Katie who made a quick goal before the other team could get set up. The Demons were all big and strong they were all muscle and no brain. That was one of their many flaws most teams overlooked their size and speed they worry mostly about the Demons attacks and that is why most lost against them. Annie just took the quaffle from a Demon and was now taking it down the field she was stopped however by the other teams over size beater who was blocking her way she stopped just in time to miss getting hit by his equally big bat. She quickly passed the quaffle to Blade who came zooming by. Annie then started to attack the beater with her own weapons, she took out her sword and started to duel with the man who was two times her size. At the other end of the field Katie had just made another goal by having Blade toss the quaffle to her after he faked a throw. Harry looked around the field, the other team was getting mad and fast, the Demons were forty points behind, due to the goals being double the normal they are worth in Quiditch. The problem with them being ahead was simple the Demons had the tendency to go after the seeker of the other team in order to prevent them from getting the snitch. So Harry was looking with care for the snitch in hopes to catch it before that happened. His antics paid off a few moments later when he spotted it. It was above the other teams keeper, hovering above his head. Harry took off slowly as not to get unwanted attention from the other team. It was going fine until his team made another two goals. The demons now thought it was time for their famous move to take place, kill the seeker before he can get the snitch. Harry was ready though he took off with a seeker and two beaters after him. He then got an idea he slowed down a bit to let the other three keep up with him while he headed straight for the Demons keeper, who thought Harry was trying to ram him and was waiting with his bat ready to swing at him. Right as Harry was four feet away the keeper wound up and swung, but Harry knowing he was going to do this pulled up at the last moment causing the keeper to hit his own team mates that were trailing him. Harry caught the snitch as he leveled out his broom above the keepers head and raised it above his head. All of the Elemental supporters cheered as the Elementals gathered around Agnes, Cho, Ron , Hermione, Blaise, Draco, and Ginny. "How about we go back before the other team asks us for another match shall we." Annie said completely exhausted. The rest of the group agreed having had enough adventure for one day.  
  
Hope u all like it please review if u can. I'd like to thank all of those who review and have review. Until Next time. 


	17. Chapter 16

Hey all, I'm back with another chapter hope u all like it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
It was Tuesday evening and everyone was eating in the Great Hall when Dumbledore stood up with an announcement, "Can I have everyone's attention please, thank you. As you all know the Elementals have volunteered to have a class for fighting and defense purposes. They have finally finished their classroom and will have their first class tomorrow after classes from 3 to 6. This is an optional and you do not have to take it unless you want to but you have to come for three classes maximum. It will be on the third corridor the same one that was off limits a few years ago. Thank you that will be all." He finished his speech with a smile. The hall erupted into excited whispers. The Elementals where all happy with the announcement. They had just finished the classroom a few hours ago and where quite proud of their work, the walls where in the colors of the houses, there was a large assortment of various courts and fields they would use for their classes. There were also some rings for dueling in, so the students could practice. The Elementals were all ready for the next day and were hoping for it to come soon.  
  
Harry looked around the gym, the day had flown by just like they had wished for it to have and they were all excited they had been wanting to teach the students a lot of things that could come in handy in the fight against Voldemort and his death eaters and to have as much fun as wizardly possible.  
  
Finally everything was ready and they went up on stage. Annie was the first to start, "Hello, everyone and welcome to your first trial class. We will start off bye telling you all it won't be easy and you will have to work hard but believe me it will be worth it. For tonight we will be showing you some of the things we will be doing in class that we do to increase stamina and strength and because it is really, really fun. So give us a moment and when Agnes dismisses you, you can walk around and observe some of the things you can learn if you take your classes. Thank you." She stepped down and her and the others made their way to various places in the gym. Agnes stepped up, "In a moment you will see various sports that the Elements play in their free time, but be warned they are experienced in the sports they play, so don't try any of the things they do until you are sure you are ready and have proper supervision. Ok?" There was a great nodding of heads. "OK. Let's see if they are ready." She sent up a flare and was answered with another bunch of flares. "OK. They are all ready. OK. Hope you have fun." The group dispersed making their way to various places in the gym.  
  
Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Blaise, and Draco were walking around the gym so far they hadn't saw anyone and were wondering if they had went the right way when they came to a big lake in the center of the gym. On the side of the lake they saw a dock with a boat by it and there was Harry and Agnes. They made their way over Harry was in a pair of black swim trunks with blue stripes on them and a black life jacket with the same design on them. "Hey Harry." Hermione said as the group made it to the dock. "What sport are you doing?" Harry smiled, "I can't tell, it's a secret. But while I get ready you can watch Krista she is over there by the rock wall." He pointed over to a big rock wall that had a over hanging at the top and other obstacles on it. She was wearing a light blue tank top and khaki short shorts, and a pair of climbing boots. She waved at them when she saw them and waved at them as she put some chalk on her hands and started her way up the wall. "Harry shouldn't she have a rope tied to her or something?" Hermione asked a little concerned for her new friend. "Naw, she's been doing rock climbing since she was little. She doesn't need rope. Well got to go." With that he hoped in the boat along with Agnes and they took off to the middle of the lake and stopped. A few moments later Harry got out with a small board on his feet like a pair of ski's only it was like a board instead of ski's. Agnes took off at a fast pace and Harry started to glide on the water and after one circle around the lake he started to ramp the waves like he was on a skate board. "He's wakeboarding." Hermione said in recognition. Harry was doing three-sixties and flips on the water as the group stared in awe. "Wow." Ron said after coming out of his stuper, "Were did he learn that? It looks fun." "He probably learned it from his adventures with the Elementals." Ginny said with a smile on her face, 'Harry looks good without a shirt on.' She shock her head, where had that come from. "Come on guys we need to get going." She said making her way over to Krista and the group followed, they watched Krista climb up the wall for a while and then moved on to another part of the gym.  
  
The group had been walking for ten minutes and came upon an oval stadium that had ramp, bumps and other obstacles made of mud on it. "OK. Hermione you're the smart one on muggle things what is this?" Draco said as he looked at the course. "I think it is for dirt bikes let's go over to the stands and see if we can see better." They made their way over to the stands and sat down five minutes latter they saw a dirt bike enter the course. The bike was blue and silver, and the rider was wearing a blue and silver suit with black pads. The rider made one round the course making it look like cake they were clearly an expert at it. The rider rode to the end of the course and flicked their wand and the dirt rearranged into two big ramps. They took off at top speed and ramped it while in the air they pushed themselves off and grabbed the end of the bike and did a perfect handstand in the middle of the air, and then got back on before they landed. To say the group was shocked would be an understatement. The rider stopped in front of them and took of their helmet to reveal, "BLADE!" they all said at once. "What did you think you were doing you could have gotten killed!" Hermione said at the pure nerve of the young man that they had just got to know. "Well that is all part of the fun. The pure adrenaline rush that you get. Want to see some more?" "NO!" they all shouted. "You made me sick just imagining doing it." Draco said thinking about being on a muggle contraption with only two wheels. "OK. Well got to go." He said as he made his way to the front of the ramp to do some more stunts on his bike.  
  
The group made their way and saw a skate park. They made their way in and saw Katie and Chase skating around the ramps and rails like they were born for it. They were both very good and were clearly professionals. They did flips, twists, three-sixties, and other tricks they had learned over the years. They said a quick hello to the two and made their way on. After two more minutes they came upon a gym like area with a pair of uneven bars and Kylie was on them. She was wearing a ice blue and dark blue body suit. She was doing flips and twists on the bars flipping from one set of bars to the other and back, then she stopped on the tallest one and did three full flips and did a perfect dismount. "Hey guys what did you think?" She said with as she gulped down some water. "That was amazing Kylie, you are really good." Ron said in complete awe the others could only agree. "Thanks guys it is really fun maybe with practice you guys can join me. Well, got to go get started again. Bye" She said as she made her way to the bars, but stopped and backtracked and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and made her way back again. Draco could only blush as they all looked at him. "Oh, shut up." He shouted at them with a deep red blush on her face.  
  
They walked to the next room to see an ice rink. Antenna was on the rink she was wearing a white body suit with a silvery skirt with gold moons and stars on it. She was very graceful due to her heiratage and her experience on ice skating. She was doing triple-sow cows perfectly and landing all of her twists. They made their way down to the edge of the rink and she made her way over to them. "So what did you all think?" They all smiled back at her. "It was absolutely beautiful Antenna." Blaise said with a smile on his face. "Thanks guys. Well I have to get back to my routine. See ya." She waved at them and they waved back. They then made their way out of the rink.  
  
The group where walking on a beach barefoot they saw the beach a few minutes ago and had decided to see what it was there for. They reached the edge to the beach and looked out over the stretch of water before them it was like a big lake only there were waves out on the water. "What is this for?" Blaise asked as they looked at the waves Ginny gasped, "There are two people out there." They all looked to were she was pointing, and sure enough there were two people on one of the waves riding it was it rumbled toward the beach. The two surfers were Ryan and Annie, Ryan was wearing a pair of red swimming trunks and had a red surfboard with black designs on it. Annie was wearing a red and black tankini with a short bottom and had a blue surfboard with black designs on it. The two waved at the group on the beach as they wave ended and the group waved back. After a while the group made their way to the last place they had not been.  
  
They arrived at a big oval 


	18. Chapter 17

Hey all sorry it has been so long but my stupid computer has been on the friz, and it took the computer company two tries to finally fix it. Oy, they need help.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Hermione looked at her clock. '6:30 better go wake up Ron so we aren't late for classes.' She got up quietly so she didn't wake up her roommates and got dressed. 'OK so there are three days for Ron to ask me to the dance. I wonder if he will, I hope he does. I really liked him since third year. Oh well. Maybe it will happen.' She made her way out of her room and went over to the boy's dorm. She tip toed in and went over to Ron's bed and shook him awake, with much effort. Finally he was awake. "Hermione what do you want?" he asked sleepily. "It is time to get up or we won't get to eat. Now get up. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes." She said as she walked out of the room.  
  
Ron rolled over and out of bed. 'I wonder if anyone asked her to the dance yet. I want to ask her but how.' The red head pondered over his problem as he got ready. 'Maybe I can ask Harry. He would know.' Ron thought as he went down to meet Hermione after five more minutes of thought.  
  
The two finally made it down to the great hall by 7:00. The tables were mostly filled up by now with students eating and talking about classes and homework. But the weird thing was the Elemental table was completely, usually they were the first ones up. They went up to Agnes the head of the group. "Agnes what happened to the Elementals?" Ron asked looking around the hall. "You don't want to know." She said smugly.  
  
The two looked at each other and shrugged. As they were making their way back to their sets their question was answered. The Elementals were just walking in, though it was more like rolling because they were all wearing a pair of roller skates and were still in their pajamas. The boys were all wearing a pair of blue drawstring pants and a black tank top with M4G2 on it in silver letters that flashed different colors. The girls were wearing pink pants with a camouflage tank top with Amazons on it in pink letters. The boy's hair was did in various ways, Harry's had blood red highlight, Blade had dark blue, Ryan had dread locks, and Chase had different colored hair sticking up everywhere. The girls had their hair done to but not as dramatic. Krista and Kylie had their whole head done in braids, Anya, Katie, and Annie had their hair in curls, Alicia and Lauren had their hair in dread locks, and Tanya and Annette had their hair in little buns all over their heads. But the most outrageous thing about them was that they all were eating a plate of pancakes with various toppings. Harry Katie, and Krista had chocolate chip with peanut butter, Blade, Anya, and Lauren had blueberry with jelly on top, Annie, Kylie, and Tanya had strawberrys with jelly, and Ryan, Alicia, and Annette had original with syrup and powdered sugar on theirs.  
  
The whole hall was in shock to say the least. Sirus was the first to talk, "Um, what in the world are you guys doing and where have you all been. The Elementals were currently skating in circles around the hall laughing. "We are finishing our slumber party." Anya said as if the answer was completely clear. "What are you talking about?" Snape asked very annoyed now. "Oh yeah you don't know do you." Annette said as she passed the teacher table. "Well let me explain." Alicia said, "you see sometimes if we can't sleep or Harry has a nightmare we stay up all night and do various things like games, eating, talking, eating, watching movies, eating, and then eating some more. It is a lot of fun actually, but we have to go to the gym at eight and sweat it all off. But it is worth it." She said as she ate her pancakes. "Why do you have nightmares Harry?" Lily said in a motherly voice. "Voldemort. Even in my dreams he won't shut up. He sounds even more full of himself in my dreams actually. You see sometimes I have visions of death eater meetings when I am sleeping. You should hear him talk about himself it is so pitiful." He said slowly skating around the hall. "Why are you all eating pancakes though." James asked still curious. "When Harry woke up last night from his dream we decided to stay up the rest of the night and have some fun. We played truth or dare, then we ate some Sour Worm, Skittles, Herseys Bars, Starbursts, and drank Pepsi and Mountain Dew while we watched Scary Movie one and two. While we watched the movies we did each others hair, by the time we finished that it was about midnight so we played Ghost in the Graveyard inside. Then at four o'clock we went skating and then at 6:30 we went to the kitchen and made pancakes. Then we came here. So we are on a sugar high so it is kind of hard to sit still, for a considerate amount of time." Lauren said with a smile on her face.  
  
The Elementals finally sat down after much persuasion from Agnes. "Harry what does your shirt stand for?" Sirus asked his godson. "Huh, oh that actually I got it from you three. You see The Marauders Four Generation Two." He said smiling at his godfather. "Hope you don't mind." "Oh not at all, as long as you carry on the tradition of pranking." James said with a mischievous smile on his face. The four boys smiled back. "Oh don't worry about that, we are quite the prankers just wait and see." Chase said with a smile on his face.  
  
Hope you all like it. And sorry it took so long again. Love ya. Please review. Smilz. 


	19. Chapter 18

Hey all how r u? Sorry it has been so long since the last but I have been very busy here. So here is the next chapter, I hope u all like it.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Last time.  
  
"Harry what does your shirt stand for?" Sirus asked his godson. "Huh, oh that actually I got it from you three. You see The Marauders Four Generation Two." He said smiling at his godfather. "Hope you don't mind." "Oh not at all, as long as you carry on the tradition of pranking." James said with a mischievous smile on his face. The four boys smiled back. "Oh don't worry about that, we are quite the prankers just wait and see." Chase said with a smile on his face.  
  
No sooner had Chase said that than Snape started to hiccup uncontrollably. After three minutes it stopped and Snape's face was red as a tomato. "POTTER, what the hell did you do?" Snape said in a loud voice, which would have sounded quite intimidating if it hadn't been for his now very high pitch voice. The James, Sirius, and the Elementals excluding Agnes where rolling on the floor with laughter. Snape's face got all the redder if it was even possible. Snape walked over to them and they slowed their laughter. "What did you do?" he asked again his voice still unnormally high pitched. "Oh, nothing we just put some soda in your pumpkin juice is all." Chase said with a smile on his face. "What kind of soda." He asked now very made at the boys for tricking him. "Floating Fizz. It is like regular soda only it has helium instead of fizz in it so it makes your voice high pitched." Blade said with a smile on his face. "And how do I reverse it." Snape asked. "You don't." Harry said with a grin on his face. "What do you mean?" "Exactly what Harry said you have to wait until it wears off in about.three hours." Ryan said looking at his watch.  
  
To say that Snape was mad would be the understatement of the year, he was stark raving mad. "Potter you and your little friends are dead." Snape said and was after the boys who were up and running. Chase started laughing. "You now Harry I didn't think coming here would be so much fun but it looks like I was wrong." "Yeah I know what you mean usually Snape isn't this rabid. It is kinda weird." Harry said agreeing with his friend. "Hey guys how bout we go to plan B?" Ryan said with a mischievous grin on his face. They all shook their heads in agreement. They all took out a bottle of what looked like muggle soda and opened it. They each jumped on a table and ran as fast as they could while gulping down the soda, at the end of the table they all jumped at once.  
  
Everyone expected to see them land flat on their faces but were surprised when they went up instead of down. Snape was screaming like a banshee for them to get down. This only caused them to laugh all the harder. "Harry get down from there you could get hurt or fall." Lily yelled at her son, her face pale. "Oh mom, don't worry it's ok. I won't fall. That is how we made the soda, if you drink enough you float. I will be up here another thirty minutes if I want to be." Harry said his voice now very high pitched. "Yeah Auntie Lily we'll be fine. No sweat. It is actually very fun. Want to join us up here?" Blade asked in a high voice. "Oh no thank you dear." Lily said. "I'll do it." James and Sirius said at the same time. Ryan took out three more sodas and tossed them to James, Sirius, and Remus. "Are you guys sure about this." Remus said with a questionable look on his face. "Sure we're sure, Remus. Come on it'll be fun." Sirius said as the three drank it all down in one gulp and started hiccuping. In no time the seven of them were having quite a time floating around in the air vexing Snape by throwing water balloons at him.  
  
But like all good things it soon came to an end. With one problem. "Um Harry how do we get down?" Sirius said. "Oh yeah come here." Harry said, the three floated over and he whispered something in their ears and they looked at him like he was crazy. "You're kidding right?" James said a little unsure. "Yep afraid so." Harry replied, "The only way to get down is to burp." The four young marauders hit their chest a few times and let out a burp and fell to the floor. "See it's not that hard." Chase said with a grin on his face. The three looked at each other and let out a belch and then fell to the floor. "That was fun we got to do that again." Sirius said with a smile on his face. They all laughed, but the laughter was short lived, because they had forgot they had forgot about Snape. "POTTER." "Run away." The four boys shouted as they ran out of the hall with a very mad potions teacher on their tails. Hey all hope u like this chapter. There are some questions I need to answer for u guys I do believe.  
  
1.) Why doesn't Harry's friends and family show more emotion that he is back? Because I never really thought about it really, sorry about that. I might rewrite some of the chapters to put some mushy stuff in if u want.  
  
2.) Excaliber isn't really a magic sword. I thought it was, that is kind of how the story goes where I live, so that is what I thought. So lets just say that Blade put the wand of Gryfindor in it.  
  
3.) Why are the sentences smashed together? Because I suck at English, ok. I am not very good with it. But if someone wants to be a beta reader for me they can. But only if you want to.  
  
4.) 


	20. Chapter 19

Hey all here is the next chapter, hope you all like it.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus walked into the classroom. It was the first class of the day and they had seventh year Slytherins and Gryfindors. "Hello, class." Remus said once the three professors were ready. "Hello Professor Lupin." The class responded. "OK today we will be learning about vampires." James said with a smile on his face. "Can anyone tell us about vampires?" Sirius asked. Most people raised their hands. "OK Semus, please." "Well there are many types of vampires, but there are two main types vamps and vampera's. Vamps are vampires that were once wizards and vamperas are vampires that were once muggles. And there are three classes, Ancient, Halflings, and Fledglings. Ancients are the oldest and most powerful vampires they are the ones that have lived for at least 5,000 years. Halflings are vampires that are over 1,000 and Fledglings are the new born vampires that are still very weak." Semus said with a smile on his face. "That is absolutely correct." Remus said with a smile on his face. "Five points to Gryfindor." "Now will you all tur.." Sirius started but was cut off as someone knocked on the door. "Come in."  
  
To everyone's surprise Agnes walked in. "Hello, professors. I am looking for four of my students, have you by any change come across four mischievous boys?" she asked with a smile on her face. "No sorry, Agnes but we haven't seen any of the boys since Snape chased them out of the great hall." James said with a smile on his face. "Oh OK. But how bout I get some pests out of your way?" She said with a smile on her face. The three marauders looked at each other in confusion. Finally Remus answered, "Um, OK." With that said Agnes held up her wand to the raptors and shot a blast at the ceiling.  
  
To all of their surprise Chase, Ryan, Blade, and Harry fell out and into a big pile on the floor below. "Hello, boys. How are you?" Agnes asked. "Just peachy." Chase answered from the bottom of the pile and the rest of the boys just moaned in response. "Well that is good because guess what." "What?" Ryan asked beyond annoyed that Agnes was enjoying their pain. "We get to start training today. Won't that be fun?" A big groan was her only answer. "OK well I'll meet you four out on the grounds in fifteen minutes, absolutely no acceptions. If you are not out there then you will be running until dinner. Is that clear?" She said the last part clearly stating that she was not kidding around. "Yes mamme." They all replied knowing not to argue. With that Agnes turned and left the room.  
  
"What were you all doing in the raptors?" James asked with curiosity. "We were hiding from Snape." Harry said in a huff as he got up. "Yeah for an old guy he can run pretty fast and he also knows quite a lot of curses and I don't just mean the ones that you cast with your wand." Blade said rubbing his back clearly in pain from the fall. "Well we better go. Or we will be running till we can't see no more." He said with a smug look. "But I thought that was a joke?" Sirius said with a horrified look on his face. "We wish, once I was late she made me run until I couldn't see my own feet. It was horrible." Chase said as the boys made their way out of the classroom with the other students looking at them in horror.  
  
Hermione was walking into the great hall after Transfiguration. She looked at the table and saw that the Elementals were absent. 'They must still be training.' She thought to herself. 'But it started raining. They must have gone to the third corridor.' She then spotted Ron he was sitting at the table talking to Semus and Neville. 'I wish that he would ask me to the dance.' She thought to herself looking at the red headed boy. She walked over to the table and started talking to Ginny about the dance.  
  
The Elementals didn't show up until half way through lunch and they were all soaking wet. They were in two lines with six in one line seven in the other, with Agnes in the front of the two lines. They were all wearing camouflage pants, a tan shirt, and black combat boots. Agnes stopped and yelled, "Line it up." They all stopped and lined up in perfect order with their shoulders, and backs straight, and eyes straight ahead. "OK not to bad for a warm up, considering that you haven't been to active as of late. Now you have one hour to rest and then we will start with dueling and then some quiditch. You are dismissed." She said as she made her way to the staff table, behind her all of the Elementals collapsed in utter exhaustion.  
  
"Um, Agnes will they be OK?" Lily said the question that was on everyone's mind. "Oh yes, don't worry Lily. They will get up in a few minutes." She said with a smile on her face. But down on the floor it was a whole different story. "Harry can you pass me the water?" Chase said laying on the floor next to Anya motionless. "No." "Why?" " Because I can't move." "Oh OK then. Can anyone move?" Chase asked curiously. "CHASE, SHUT UP." All of the Elementals shouted at Chase at once. "Fine be that way." This only awarded him a kick to the head by Lauren who was on his right.  
  
Finally they all some how got in their sets and ate and in the last thirty minutes they talked to some of the students. Harry at the moment was talking to Ron. "So have you asked Hermione to the dance yet?" He asked with a smile on his face. "No." Harry's smile fell. "What do you mean?" "I haven't asked her yet." "Why?" "I'm nervous." "Well Ron she isn't going to wait around forever. Go and ask her." Harry said in encouragement while pushing Ron out of his seat. "Well OK I'll try." Ron said, he gulped down a lump in his throat and walked over to Hermione shaking as he walked.  
  
Ron started walking over to Hermione, 'OK Ron you can do this it is only the most beautiful girl you have ever laid eyes on.' He reached her and tapped her on her shoulder. "H..i.. Her..mion..e." He said with a stutter. "Oh. Hi Ron is there something you want." She asked with a smile on her face. "Um yeah. Doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?" He said in a rush of words. "What?" "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked again blushing a very deep red. "Ok I'd love to." Hermione said also blushing. "Ok then well got to go now. Talk to you at dinner." He said as he made his retreat. 'She said yes. She said yes. She said yes.' He thought over and over in his mind.  
  
  
  
Well that was the chapter. Hope you all like it. It is longer than usual but that is ok. Well if you all have any questions just ask and I will try to answer them.  
  
Oh and another thing the thing about vampires was some thing I made up, so don't be freaked out by my weirdness, I thought it made sense. Might not be legend but this is for fun.  
  
Well got to go see you later. 


	21. Chapter 20

Hey all, here is another chapter. The next chapter might be a little late  
  
though because I have finals in a week or two and I have a biology project  
  
due on Wednesday. So it might be a while, hope you all like this chapter  
  
though.  
Chapter 21  
  
'RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!'  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Harry, Blade, Chase, and Ryan fell out of bed at the  
  
same time. They all groaned, for last night Agnes decided to show the  
  
students the downside to being in their class. That part was that they had  
  
to work their butts off, and she used them as an example. They were all beat  
  
to say the least. "Um, guys do you feel as shitty as I do?" Chase asked from  
  
his position on the floor, his feet were still on the bed tangled in the  
  
sheets. A collective groan was his reply. Ryan was the first one to stand  
  
up, he put his pillow, which he had pulled with him on the way down, back on  
  
the bed. The others soon followed, they all made their beds very slowly.  
  
Ryan thinking they should hurry, put on some music, a song called "Addicted"  
  
by Simple Plan.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Chase asked, putting on a red shirt with  
  
Linkin Park on the front, a pair of black jeans, and black tennis shoes. "We  
  
have today off because Agnes volunteered us to decorate the great hall for  
  
Halloween party," Blade answered as he changed into a black shirt that had a  
  
motorcycle on it, a pair of blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. "Yeah, but  
  
that won't be to hard. We are very artistic people," Harry said while  
  
putting on a pair of baggy, black jeans, a blue button-up shirt, and black  
  
tennis shoes. "Yeah, maybe we can mix some pranks up in it if we plan it  
  
right," Ryan added wearing a blue tank top with khaki's and a pair of white  
  
tennis shoes.  
  
The four made their way down to the Great Hall at 8, they were not surprised  
  
to see that the girls were not up yet. They sat down and started eating.  
  
After ten minutes, they were joined by Sirius, Remus, and James. "So what  
  
are you guys doing up so early?" Sirius asked sarcastically. The four boys  
  
just ignored the Marauders, and ate their breakfast. "Oy, I was just  
  
kidding, some people got up on the wrong side of the bed," he said, looking  
  
offended. The four boys just looked at him like he was crazy for a minute  
  
then went on with their meal. "So you guys have any ideas for pranks?" James  
  
asked with a smile on his face. This got their attention and for the next  
  
twenty minutes, the seven talked about pranks that they could play on Snape.  
  
But unfortunately, the bell rang at 8:30 and the three professors had to go  
  
to class.  
  
The Elementals spent the next few hours thinking up ideas for the Great Hall  
  
and by lunch they were done.  
  
"Wow, that was exhausting!" Kylie said, falling into her chair with a thump.  
  
"You can say that again," Lauren agreed, sitting down next to Kylie. "Wow,  
  
that was." Kylie was stopped by Krista. "Kylie, not now please," she groaned  
  
as her head fell to the table. "So now all we have to worry about is do our  
  
costumes," Katie said with a smile. "Everyone has an idea?" There were  
  
nodding of heads. "Ok, so that is taken care of," Anya said with relief.  
  
"Yeah, but I think I am going to help Ron, Draco, and Blaise out with  
  
theirs. We were talking 'bout it yesterday and they have no idea what to  
  
wear, so I said I would help them," Harry said, smiling. "We'll help too,"  
  
Blade, Ryan, and Chase said in unison. "OK, then we can work on them  
  
tonight," he said as he thought about some good costumes that they could  
  
make.  
  
Ron was walking down the hall toward the Gryfindor dorms when someone tapped  
  
him on the shoulder. "AAAAAHHHH! HARRY, DON'T DO THAT!" he said, flustered.  
  
Harry only smiled. "Have you forgotten? We are going to make our costumes in  
  
my dorm along with the other guys, we are keeping our ideas safe from the  
  
women," he said, dragging Ron down the hall towards the third floor  
  
corridor. When they reached the corridor, Harry pulled Ron to the right of  
  
the door Fluffy was kept behind. They came to a wall and Harry put his  
  
finger on a brick in the middle of the wall, and to Ron's surprise, it  
  
glowed and the wall transformed into a door, which Harry opened. Behind the  
  
door was one of the most bizaare rooms Ron had ever seen in his life.  
  
The room was about half the size of the great hall, the walls were stone and  
  
covered in pictures, muggle and magical, of the Elementals and their  
  
families. There was a disco ball hanging in middle of the room in mid-air  
  
over a multicolor dance floor, and strobe lights on the walls, which were  
  
turned off at the moment. On the north wall across from the door in the  
  
right corner, there was a big screen TV, VCR, DVD, and video games, like  
  
Playstation, P2, Nintendo, and a Game Cube also in a cabinet near the TV,  
  
along with a surround sound. There were two couches. One was covered in a  
  
dark blue material, and the other was covered in black leather, a few chairs  
  
of all types, and a glass table which had CDs around the edges on the inside  
  
of the glass. There was a door on the left side of the east wall that said  
  
'Mars' above it in red neon light. On the right, was a bar which had a glass  
  
counter with black light underneath it with five bar stools, a sign saying  
  
'Pranksters' in blue neon, a stereo system, and a refrigerator in the  
  
corner. On the south wall was the door that the two boys were currently  
  
standing in, and shelves with all kinds of miscellanous things on them. On  
  
the left side of the west wall, was a door with a sign above it that said  
  
'Venus' in purple neon light.  
  
"Whoa, Harry this is... Whoa," was all Ron could say about the room. "Yeah,  
  
I know it's cool. But this isn't what we came here for. Come, let us go to  
  
the boys room," Harry said, pulling Ron toward the door with the sign that  
  
said 'Mars' above it. Harry opened the door and lead Ron up a spiral  
  
staircase and to another door with 'Chase, Blade, Harry, and Ryan' in  
  
flashing paint on it, the names were moving all over the door and would  
  
occasionally collide and rearrange themselves. Harry put his hand on the  
  
door and the names circled around his hand and he said something in a  
  
language Ron couldn't understand. The door opened and the two walked into  
  
the room.  
  
Draco, Blaise, the twins, Cedric, and the three Marauders were there along  
  
with Blade, Chase, and Ryan. "It took you two long enough," Chase said in an  
  
exasperated voice. Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "Whatever Chase, how  
  
'bout we start already," he said. "OK, so what are we all going as?" Ryan  
  
asked the group. "OK here it is..."  
Haha. Sorry, but I'm gonna stop you all right there. But don't worry I will  
  
update soon as I can. Hope you all like the chapter and I would like to  
  
thank Crystal Star and Viperpunk for being my beta readers. 


	22. Chapter 21

Hey all here is the next chapter hope you all like it.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
It was five in the evening when the guys decided to take a break for dinner. Luckily for them, the Elementals had already ordered take out, namely pizza. The boys went down to the main room and joined the girls who were already there and eating. "What kind of pizza did you get Annie?" Ryan asked his sister. "Um, well pretty much one of everything," she said looking at the pizza. "Sweet," Chase said with his mouth full. "So how far along are you boys with the costumes, we are almost done," Katie said while eating her pizza with a smile. "We're almost done too." "Oh OK Harry, what is your costume?" Lauren asked. "Well how 'bout we all meet down here in an hour to show off our costumes?" Blade said with a smile. "OK, you're on."  
  
~1 hour later ~  
  
The boys were all done and were ready to show off their work. The girls were all ready too and it was decided that they were going to be the first ones to show their costumes off.  
  
Tanya, Lauren, and Alicia were cowgirls. They wore cowboy hats and riding boots, blue jeans, white shirts with a brown leather vest over them, and a brown leather belt with two pistols in them. Their hair was in pigtails.  
  
Anya, Katie, Annie, and Lily were rock divas.  
  
Anya was wearing black pants, a red halter-top, black high-heels, and her hair was braided into a bun on top of her head.  
  
Katie wore black leather pants with a skin-tight lavender shirt, black boots, and her hair was done in curls and had sparkles in it. Annie wore faded blue jeans that had cuts going down the side, a dark blue shirt, tennis shoes, and her hair was crimped with sparkles.  
  
Lily wore a black leather skirt, a black halter-top, black high-heels that tied around her legs halfway to the knee, and her hair was in a high ponytail.  
  
Annette, Kylie and Krista were Goths, they all had black eye shadow and finger nail polish on.  
  
Kylie wore black baggy pants, a short black shirt that showed off her stomach, black boots, she was wearing a choker necklace with spikes on it, and her hair was in a lot of little braids all over her head.  
  
Krista wore black jeans, a black shirt with flames on it, black tennis shoes. She was also wearing a Celtic cross necklace, and her hair was dyed black at the ends.  
  
Annette wore black leather pants, a tight black shirt with the word Goth on it, a pair of black boots. A silver necklace with a Chinese symbol on it hung from her neck, and her hair had streaks of blood-red in it.  
  
Ginny, Cho, and Hermione who had joined the other girls also had their costumes.  
  
Ginny was an angel with white wings that had gold tipped feathers, complete with a halo and a gold necklace with a cross on it. Her dress was pure white and sleeveless with gold dust on it, a pair of white high-heels, and her hair was done in curls that framed her face. She also had a circlet of gold on her head with a sapphire in the middle and she had gold dust on her shoulders and face.  
  
Cho was a maiden with a purple dress, a crown of flowers, a necklace with purple gems on it, a pair of purple slippers. Her hair was in a braid with dark blue ribbons and crystals in it.  
  
Hermione was a princess with a light green dress, a silver crown with amber diamonds on it, a necklace with amber stones on it, a pair of green high- heeled shoes, and her hair was crimped with gold sparkles in it.  
  
"Wow" was the only reaction they got from the boys while they were in their stupor. The girls laughed. "So what do you guys think?" Kylie said while walking over to the boys who could only stare. "Wow." The girls giggled again. "OK, now it is your turn." Krista said with a smile on her face. The boys made their way out of the room.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
The boys were done and it was Fred, George, and Cedric's turn to go. The three dressed up as cowboys they had black cowboy hats and boots, black jeans, a white shirt with a black vest over it, a long black trench coat, and a black belt with two pistols in them.  
  
The Marauders were dressed as rock stars.  
  
James wore a pair of black leather pants, a button-up blue shirt, a pair of black boots, and his hair was spiked with blue highlights in it.  
  
Sirius wore black pants, a white button-up shirt, a pair of black boots, and he had blood-red highlights in his hair.  
  
Remus wore a pair of black jeans, a red hooded shirt, a pair of black tennis shoes, and his hair had silver streaks in it.  
  
Draco and Blaise were Goths like their girlfriends.  
  
Draco wore black jeans, a black shirt, a pair of black boots, and his hair had black tips, he had eyeliner on and wore a Celtic cross on his necklace as well as a couple of earrings, courtesy of Chase.  
  
Blaise wore black leather pants, a red shirt with graffiti on it, a pair of black boots, and his hair was also tipped with black, he had a dog-tag necklace on and he also had a couple of earrings as well.  
  
Chase, Blade, Ron, Harry, and Ryan were quite different though.  
  
Chase was a jester, he wore a suit with one half purple and the other half yellow, he wore different colored shoes with bells at the end, a multi- colored hat with points sticking out and bells on the edges, and he had put paint on his face.  
  
Blade was a North American Silver Dragon, he wore a sleeveless silver shirt to show off his tattoo of the American flag on his arm, black pants with silver swirls on them, a pair of boots, a pair of gloves that were cut off at the knuckle and went to his elbow, and a silver necklace with a dragon curled around a glass ball that flashed different colors, and his silver earring and hair. He also had metal plates that had spikes at the ends on his gloves and boots, but was most noticeable about his outfit was the pair of dragon wings on his back, they were silver with metal spikes on the edges.  
  
Ron was a prince, he wore dark blue pants, a white shirt with a dark blue vest over it, and a pair of black boots. He had a gold crown on top of his head with sapphires in it, and his hair was done in spikes with gold tips. Ron had gold earrings in and he had a dark blue cap on that was outlined in silver.  
  
Harry was an archangel, he wore a sleeve-less white tunic that was open down the sides and had an open v-neck that tied with a silver cord that was open showing his tanned chest, he had white pants, and a pair of white boots. Harry wore a pair of white gloves that were cut off at the knuckles and end at the elbow, a small circlet of silver on his head with a emerald in the middle, his hair was tipped with silver, he had his earrings in, and a beautiful pair of with angel wings on his back, all of the feathers had tips with silver.  
  
Ryan was a peasant, he wore a pair of brown pants, a blue shirt with a v- cut that was tied with a leather cord and was open, and a pair of leather slippers.  
  
"So what do you think of our outfits?" Ryan asked with a smirk. "You guys copied off of us," Alicia answered, smiling. Everyone laughed as they looked around.  
  
"OK, OK, well it is getting late so we must get to bed, 'cause we got up way to early this morning," Harry said yawning. Everyone said their good nights and went to bed looking forward to the party.  
  
Well I hope you all like the chapter it took me a while but it is done. Please review, and a special thanks to Crystal Star and Viperpunk. 


	23. Chapter 22

Hey all! Here is another chapter that I have finally completed. Sorry it took so long, but I have lots to do and not enough time.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
It was 5 o'clock in the Elemental tower and all was quiet. That is until -- "WAKE UP!" Everyone fell out of bed and started to look around for the source of the sound. They found a loud speaker in the middle of their bedrooms. "I want everyone down in the great hall in fifteen minutes." Everyone groaned in response but got up and dressed without much complaint.  
  
At 5:30, the Elementals were all down in the great hall and ready for the long day ahead of them. "OK, we have a long day, so I decided to wake you all up extra early. Now, first thing is breakfast. You have twenty minutes to eat, because we have training to do before we start to decorate the great hall. Now get to it," Agnes said to the group of elementals.  
  
Ron looked around the great hall it was 7:30 a.m. and there was no sign of the elementals as of yet. "Hey do you guys know where the Elementals are?" he asked still looking around. Hermione looked up. "No, not yet, they are probably outside training again," she said as she ate her breakfast. " Yeah, I think I heard Agnes yelling at Chase for something he did wrong," Ginny said to her brother "Oh, OK," he looked around. "I wonder what the great hall will look like once the decorations are up. I wish we could help. I bet it would be fun, especially if the Elementals helped."  
  
Today must have been Ron's lucky day because no more than 10 seconds after he said these words, a school owl flew in and landed in front of him. "I wonder what this is for," he said as he took the letter from the owl. "What does it say Ron?" Ginny asked, looking over his shoulder. "It says that if we want to we are dismissed from all classes today to help set up the great hall." Ron said with a grin on his face.  
  
"But we can't we will miss so much work it won't even be funny." Hermione said with a frown at the thought of skipping class. "Oh come on, Herm, it is only for one day and it's not like we were going to do very much in class today anyways," Ginny said, trying to get Hermione to change her mind. "PPPLLLEEAASSEEE," the two Weasleys begged their friend. "Well OK. But just this once," she said with a smile. "All right!" Ron exclaimed as he jumped up in his seat. "But where do we go?" Ginny asked as she look around. "Let's look at the letter," Hermione said as she grabbed the letter off of the table. "It says that we should stay here after breakfast. And the rest of the decorating crew will meet up with us at eight," Hermione said as she looked the letter over.  
  
Ginny looked around the great hall. It was 7:55 and the great hall was almost completely empty except for a few students. Her, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Blaise, and Draco were the only ones left. She looked up when someone tapped her on the shoulder and found Cho, Blaise, and Draco standing behind her. "So I guess you all got the same letter that we did, huh?" Cho asked as she took a seat beside Ginny with the two Slytherins following her. "Yep," Ginny said as she looked at her watch.  
  
Finally, it was 8:00 and the doors opened to reveal the Elementals. They all wore casual clothes unlike the six students before them. "You all ready for decorating?" Krista asked the group. "Sure are," Blaise said as he stood up to greet the larger group. "Well it doesn't look like it," Ryan said as he looked at them. "Yep, I think you guys will have to change," Anya said with a smile. "OK we will be back in a moment then," Hermione said as she got out of her seat. "Oh, there's no need to go back to your rooms. We can change your clothes," Katie said with a smile. "Just stand right here Hermione," she said, pointing to a spot four feet in front of her. Hermione did as she was told and Katie pointed her wand at her, muttered a spell under her breath and a stream of blue light hit Hermione and making her glow in blue light. When it was done, Hermione was dressed in a pair of loose blue jeans, a short sleeved purple shirt and blue tennis shoes. Hermione looked down. "How did you do that?" she asked. "I'll teach you later. Who's next?"  
  
After ten minutes, they were ready to start. "OK. Here's the plan for the Great Hall. We are going to make it like an outdoor party. We are going to have a picnic area with picnic tables, drinks, and food. We are going to hang up strings of lights and some white paper lanterns all over and we are going to have the DJ and stage set up over where the teacher's table is currently at. Now, before we do anything we need to clean out this place. So grab a broom and get to it." With that, everyone went to work. Some were moving the tables to another room that was going to serve as the dining room while decorations were being put up. Others were sweeping the floor. Ron looked around the room while sweeping the floor. 'It is going to be a long day.' he thought.  
  
  
  
Hey all, hope you liked this chapter 'cause it is a long one. I will try to update soon. C ya. 


	24. Chapter 23

Hey all its me again! Here is another chapter for your viewing pleasure. Hehe.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
It was 11:30 a.m. before the group was finally done with the decorations for the Great Hall. They still had to get the food, chairs, and a few other things done before they were ready for the dance but they still had time to eat a big lunch and marvel at their handy work. The Great Hall's walls were now covered with the same illusion spell as the ceiling making it look as if it outside instead of in the middle of a castle. There were picnic tables and a snack table along the right wall. They were covered with jack- o-lanterns and cauldrons full of candy and some fireworks, courtesy of Fred and George. There were white lights stringed up all over the hall and some levitated jack-o-lanterns burning bright in the air. The DJ's equipment and the stage were set up along the front of the Hall. They had just sat down to eat when Agnes came running in looking quite winded.  
  
"Whoa, Agnes, slow down. What's the rush?" Katie asked the leader. "I need to talk to all of the Elementals outside now!" The group exchanged a worried glance, if Agnes couldn't say it in front of the six students sitting with them, it was surely not a good thing. They all stood and made for the doors. Harry was abruptly stopped in his tracks when Ginny grabbed his sleeve. "Harry what's wrong?" she asked with worry on her face. "I don't know, but it is probably something bad. Don't worry I will see you tonight at the dance, OK?" he said, offering a smile of reassurance. "OK, but be careful you haven't been back for long and I was hoping you would stay a while." He smiled again and shut the doors as he left.  
  
The small group of six sat waiting for fifteen minutes before the doors opened again revealing Agnes. "Before you ask any questions, the Elementals have gone on a mission and won't be back till later tonight. And no, I will not tell you what it is they're doing but I will tell you that they are perfectly safe," she said as she looked at the crestfallen group. "Oh, enough of those sad faces. They will be back before you know it. For now, let's get started on the rest of the decorations." The six started on the decorations half-heartedly, still worried about their missing friends.  
  
Grand Canyon City, USA  
  
The Elementals arrived at Grand Canyon City at midnight. They had traveled by porting, a method of transportation that they came up with themselves. It allowed them to travel great distances without getting their powers drained. They were currently sitting in the house of a man named Jeff Carlton, who was the captain of the G.C.C. forces who protected Grand Canyon City. The city was located in a very isolated part of the Grand Canyon, the wizards made houses in the side of the canyon and made bridges across the canyon to connect the two sides of the city. The city itself had dozens of illusion and muggle repelling charms on it.  
  
The reason the Elementals were there was simple. The city was going to be attacked in half an hour by Death Eaters and Shadows. Shadows were followers of the Dark Lord, Daemon, who was currently terrorizing the Americans. They had received a warning from the spys they had in the two groups and immediately responded. The group was lying low in the captain's house while watching the city for signals from the other members of the G.C.C. force. The city had already been evacuated by taking boats down the river so they did not draw attention to themselves and cause an earlier attack than planned. The group was hoping to stall for time so civilians could escape without injury.  
  
At 12:30 am, they received the first signal. Two candles were lit in the capital building meaning that the Death Eaters and Shadows were moving, one half by broom and the other half on foot. Five minutes later, the first shot was fired by the invading group before all hell broke loose. "Time to go," Chase said as he ran out the door along with the rest of the group.  
  
Blade was currently battling with a group of ten Death Eaters. They were throwing curses, hexes, and other spells at him to no avail due to powerful shield spell he had put up. "Well, this is fun but it's time to end it." He raised his hand. "Freeze!" The ten Death Eaters were covered in a layer of ice in no less than ten seconds. Blade looked at his handy work. "Not bad." He knocked on the surface of the ice and grinned as he returned to the battle to look for Voldemort or Daemon.  
  
Harry looked around him as he was fighting his way through the numerous Death Eaters and Shadows in his way. "Freeze!" He froze a group of Shadows surrounding a G.C.C. and moved on. He threw elements at the Death Eaters and Shadows surrounding him and helped out other members of the G.C.C. force. He was scanning the area for any sign of Voldemort or Daemon but after long searching, he still found nothing. 'They must have stayed behind with the rest of their forces. They must be up to something but what?' he thought as he shot a curse at the Shadow that he was fighting rendering them unconscious. 'They must be planning to do something big considering that they are not here.' He shot hexes at some more Death Eaters.  
  
After half an hour more of searching, Blade and Harry met up again. They were now surrounded by a rather large group of enemies and fought back to back in order to cover each other. "Harry, did you find anything?" "No, how 'bout you?" "Same here, they must be up to something if they didn't show up. Though, I don't think they are going to attack because the reason they attacked Grand Canyon City was to get control of the West Coast of the U.S." "Well, it doesn't seem to have worked very well now has it. How 'bout we end this right now?" "I'm with you on that one." The two teens called on their powers, they started to glow white with flashes of silver energy. They put their hands together, "COMATOSIS!" There was a flash and all of the surrounding Death Eaters and Shadows within a mile radius were thrown into a coma.  
  
Harry and Blade looked around. " That was pretty good, wouldn't you say?" Blade asked, lightly tapping a comatose Death Eater with his foot. "Yeah, I would. But we have to go now or we will be late for the dance." The Elementals meet up at the captain's house again. "I can't thank you enough for all that you have done," Jeff said while shaking hands with Annie. "Oh it was nothing you are part of the Order after all." They waved goodbye to the captain and ported to the gates at Hogwarts.  
  
"Lauren, what time is it?" Chase asked as they looked at the darkened sky. "Um, wait a minute. It is 7:30 p.m. We are half an hour late," she said as she looked at her watch. "Which means we are fashionably late," Kylie said with a smile on her face. "Are you two ok? That last attack must have taken quite a bit of energy from you," she asked as she spotted Blade and Harry. "We will be fine, just don't wake us up at the crack of dawn tomorrow or you'll be very sorry." The group laughed as they made their way up to the castle.  
  
Sorry if the time zones aren't the correct but I didn't have time to look them up because i'm leaving tomorrow for a camping trip and i wanted to get the story up.  
  
Hope you all liked this chapter it is long. Hope you all have a great 4th of July with lots of fireworks. Hehe... 


	25. Chapter 24

Hey all how r u all. Hope u all had a good Fourth of July cause I did.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Ginny looked around the Great Hall. Harry and the rest of the Elementals had not shown up yet and she was starting to worry, a lot. She was sitting with Ron, Hermione, Cho, Blaise, Draco, Fred, and George. "You know, if they don't show up soon, I think we can officially say that we have been dumped," said one of the red-headed twins. A voice behind them quickly put a stop to that idea though. "Oh, come on George, have a little faith," Lauren and the rest of the Elementals were walking toward them with smiles on their faces. "Yeah, we wouldn't miss this party," Alicia said with smile on her face. "After all, we spent half the day decorating," The Elementals sat down at the table.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye to the left. He wanted to ask her to dance but he was a little nervous about stepping on her feet, or tripping her. He looked down at the table again in defeat. 'What was I thinking? Asking Hermione to the dance. I was stupid, I can't ask her to dance with out stuttering. She looks too pretty.' He looked at her again and sighed. He felt a tap on his shoulder he looked to his right, only to see Harry grinning at him. "So are you going to ask Hermione to dance or do I have to ask her for you, 'cause your sighs of defeat are starting to annoy me." He said with a small smile on his face. "What if I step on her feet or trip her or something?" "You won't, if you just remember the dance steps we went through." "Do you really think I can do it?" "Yes, I am positive you can. Now go before I do it for you." Ron nodded, turned to his date and tapped her on the shoulder. "Um, H..h..ermi..ione..e, w..would you like to dance?" he asked stuttering. Hermione smiled, "OK lets go." They stood up and left the table.  
  
Blade smiled as Ron and Hermione left the table. "Well, now it's your turn Harry," he smiled at his friend. "Yeah right. Well, here goes nothing." Harry tapped Ginny on the shoulder. "Hey Ginny would you like to dance?" he asked with hesitation. She smiled, "Um, OK. Let's go join my brothers," she said as she and Harry went out on the dance floor. Blade was watching the rest of the group dance when Chase sat down by him and slung an arm around him. "Blade would you like to dance?" Chase said in a girly voice and started to bat his eyes. Blade looked at him for a second before shoving him backward, off the bench, and flat on his back. He then stood and went over to the DJ to see if he could help out with the music. 5 minutes later Chase sat up, "It's alright. I'm OK."  
  
8:30 p.m.  
  
The dance was going great and everyone was dancing to 'In This Diary' by The Ataris. After the song Blade came on the speakers. "Hello everyone. Everyone havin' a good time?" A loud applause was his answer. "That's good because now we have a little presentation that Chase put together for you. So I hope you all enjoy." All the lights went out and a big screen was being projected on the front wall above the stage. The screen when white and it started to count down to one then the screen went black and Chase was on the screen.  
  
"What's up everybody? Hello, I am Chase and I am here to present one of my movies to you. So I hope you enjoy because I worked my butt off to make it. So enough chatting let's get to the movie." The screen went black again and Chase's voice came on again. "Me and the Elementals have been all over the world and we have learned one thing. If you want to have fun go to Wal- Mart." The screen brightened again to show the Elementals walking in the parking lot of a Super Wal-Mart, it was dark and the only light came from the light poles. All of them were wearing pants and a jacket and they looked very bored. "It's too cold out here and I'm bored," Lauren said in a very frustrated voice. "Me too, let's go inside," a shivering Anya said. She was wearing a gray hoddy on and was keeping Katie and Annie close to her for heat.  
  
They were now inside the store and were looking around for some thing to do. Blade looked around, "You know this could be really fun. How 'bout we scare some people." Harry looked at him, "You thinkin what I'm thinkin." "OH yeah." "OK but you are going to be the insane one this time I had to do it last time." "OK, OK." The two grinned at each other. "What are you to talking about?" Chase asked from behind the camera. "Just watch." Blade walked a little off in front of the group. Chase turned the camera to Anya who shrugged. Just then the intercom came on, "Price check on aisle 5." Blade started to scream, "AAAHHH, it's the voices again. AAAHHH, Get OUT of MY head!" He then started to thrash around holding his head. Harry ran up to him and put an arm around his shoulder, "Blade, are you OK?" "The voices in my head!" The intercom came on again, "Clean up on aisle 8." "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" "Blade did you take your medicine today." The intercom came on again, "Price check on aisle 2." Blade screamed and shoved Harry on his butt and ran away shouting, "NO PRICE CHECK, no price check." Everyone was looking at Harry with wide eyes. "Um, sorry, he hasn't taken his medicine today, hehe," he said with smirk and then turned quickly and ran away. "Blade, come back you need your medicine." After he was gone, the rest of the group burst out laughing. Chase turned the camera around to face him. "That was the best," he said then burst out laughing again.  
  
The screen then changed to the Chase walking down the isles looking for something to do. He then stopped and you could hear someone humming the theme song to a James Bond movie. He turned the camera to the isle in front of him and a few seconds later Lauren, Tanya, and Alicia came into sight. They were all humming the song and where holding plastic squirt guns and was acting like they were scooping out the place. When they saw Chase they jumped out of his view and ran away. Chase turned the camera around. He had a questioning look on his face and mouthed, 'OK.'  
  
The screen then went to the furniture area of the store. Kylie and Krista where both setting up a tent and then went inside and turned on a radio they had 'borrowed.' After five minutes three boys walked up to them. "What are you doing?" "We are getting comfortable. Hey, if you bring some pillows from the bedroom section we will let you in," Kylie said with smile on her face. The three boys walked away toward the bedroom section. The two girls smiled at each other and gave each other a high five.  
  
The screen changed to Katie she was at the check out counter. She put a bag of Skittles down, "Can I put these on layaway?" she asked with a curious look on her face. The checkout lady just stared at her with a dumbfound look on her face.  
  
The screen changed to Anya and Annie they were both posing in front of the camera. Blade then ran by in front of them and around the corner screaming, "No price check!" Harry soon followed running after Blade holding up a prescription bottle and yelling, "Blade, come back and take your medicine." The two women looked after them with a weird look on their faces.  
  
The screen now showed Annette who was looking at a book. A clerk walked up to her, "Ma'am do you need any help?" she looked him with a sneer on her face. "And what is that supposed to mean. Do you think that just because I am short I can't help myself? Are you applying that I am stupid?" "No, No, ma'am I only.." "Oh, don't you dare say any more to me, you hypocrite, I am out of here," with that she stormed off to another part of the store.  
  
It was now back to the front of the store with Katie. "Are you sure I can't put it on lay away," she asked with a serious look on her face as the checkout lady looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
The screen was now showing Chase walking down another aisle. At the end of it he stopped and turned the camera around in time to show Blade running by screaming, Harry chasing him yelling for him to take his medicine, and a clerk chasing after both of them yelling at them to be quiet and calm down or leave. He turned the camera around, "I don't think I want to ask, but I do think it is time to leave."  
  
The screen then showed the group running out of the front doors with a few clerks running after them. The screen then went blank and back to Chase who was sitting in front of the camera with a smile, "Well as you can see Wal- Mart is a very, very fun place to go to have fun. Well, we are out of time for now but I will see you all again. Later." The screen went black and the lights came back on. The whole hall was laughing so hard most had tears in their eyes.  
  
  
  
Hope you all liked it I got most of the stuff from an e-mail I got from a friend. Hope you enjoyed till next time. 


	26. Chapter 25

Hey all it's me again. Sorry it took so long to update but my computer broke again for the hundredth time. But I am back so I hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
9:30 p.m.  
  
Harry looked around the hall him, Blade, and the marauders were sitting at a table talking about pranks while the ladies sat at their own table talking about God knows what. "So what do you all think the girls are talking about?" The others looked over at them, Sirius was the one that answered, "Don't know, don't want to know?" The others quickly agreed. "Oh boy this is some party you guys cooked up." The two boys smiled, "Yea, and wait till you see the end it is going to be great." The two laughed as the older ones frowned. "What are you guys going to do?" James asked with a frown. "Nuthin." They smiled again, "But there is another clip coming up that we made. Which reminds me that I need to go announce it. Be right back." Blade then took off.  
  
After the last song, which was Linkin Park's, Faint, Blade came on the intercom again. "Hello, everyone. So how is the party goin?" there was a loud applause. "Whoa we must have done something right then. Well we have another clip for you all that might like since you were so enthusiastic about the last one." The lights went out and the screen came on.  
  
The screen went blank again and Chase came on. "Hello everyone it's me again. I am here to introduce the next film which shows some of the more strange things our group has done throughout the years, which is a lot to show."  
  
The screen came on to show the boys driving around in a car at night. Blade was currently driving. Harry had shotgun, and Ryan and Chase had the back. "There is nothing to do. I'm bored, can I drive?" "No you cannot Chase." "Why?" "Cause I said so." "Come on Blade. Please. Pleeease. Pretty, pretty please. Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top. Pretty.." "ALL RIGHT just shut up." Blade pulled into a parking lot and switched with Chase. "Yahoo. Everyone have their seat belts on. O.K. Here we go." He then slammed on the gas and gunned it out of the parking lot at full speed with his passengers screaming all the way. "See I told you this would be fun." "Chase slow down." Ryan screamed from the back as they sped down the highway. "Chase there is a stop light ahead. Slow down." Harry yelled to the driver as the light ahead turned red. Chase took his foot off of the gas pedal. "What, oh. O.K. Where's the brake." He started to look around the car for the brake. "What the hell do you mean where's the brake. It's the foot pedal on the floor." Harry yelled now starting to panic as a semi was now crossing the intersection a few feet away. "Oh you mean this one?" He hit the gas pedal again. The boys screamed as the semi was now fifteen feet away and closing. The boys ducked Harry pulling Chase down with him. But as luck would have it their car was short enough to squeeze right under the semi. Chase sat up again. "Harry what do you think you were doing. You could have made me crash." The boys looked at Chase as the sped up again. "Blade, Ryan I don't think we are going to live." The boys in back agreed. "Oh come on I'm not that bad." The others rolled their eyes. "Lets just go back to the hotel." Blade suggested not wanting to go any further with Chase driving. "O.K. hold on." With that Chase did a U-turn right in the middle of traffic. While the other boys just screamed as cars started zooming by them. Chase hit the gas again going back the way they came from. He was weaving in and out of cars faster than he could signal. Finally, they made it back to the hotel after a great amount of close calls. Chase was the first to get out. "Wow that made me tired, I'm going to bed. Good night." The other boys where holding on to their seat belts for dear life. Harry pried his hands off of the dashboard. "Guys Chase is now band from ever driving again O.K.?" The other two shook their heads in agreement.  
  
The screen went to a room this time. All of the elementals except for Annie, Katie, Anya, and Agnes were sitting in the group all of them were wearing black or camouflage. Chase turned up on the screen "O.K. everyone to night is the big night. You see we have been staying in the same town for about a month and a half and there is this really annoying group of 'popular kids'always make fun of others and us at our school. So we decided on a little pay back. You see they are all having a party tonight at the house of the leader and we are going to crash their little get together." The camera switched to Kylie, "O.K. I'll start." She cleared her throat as she dialed a number. "Hi this is, like, Cindy Smith and I, like, want to order fifteen pizzas. "Oh I want, like, anchovies, onions, pepperoni, and salami. I, like, live at 5107 Maple Lane. O.K. Bye." Kylie then repeated the process only she ordered twenty hamburgers, fifty fries, and fifteen buckets of chicken. Chase came back on. "O.K. now it is time for the real fun."  
  
The camera now showed the group hiding outside a really big house as they watched the food being delivered. After all was delivered and Cindy freaked the group waited for an hour and set out. They TP the house and then put whipped cream all over the cars out front. Then to start off the night they threw some homemade itching power bombs into the open windows and watched, from a tree in the neighbor's front yard, as all of the teenagers ran outside. When all were outside Krista typed in a code and the sprinkler system went on making the teens run screaming from the house. Chase turned the camera back to him, "Now that was funny." The rest of the group laughed.  
  
The screen then went back to Chase, "Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the films we showed tonight, I sure did. Well good night ya all." The screen went blank and the lights came back on. The great hall was once again left in stitches.  
  
9:45  
  
The dance was about to end and everyone was exhausted to say the least. Blade came over the intercom ten minutes later. "Well everyone I hope you all enjoyed our dance. We have one more song after this one. Now you all don't have to go to bed but you got to get the hell up out of here. Good night everyone." Everyone cheered as the last song, a slow song, came on. It was Mariah Carry's, I Will Make It Through the Rain. Harry lead Ginny out on the floor for one last dance. "So what did you think?" Ginny looked at him. "It was great, I loved it." Harry smiled, "That's good." The two started to sway to the music.  
  
Finally the last song was over and everyone was leaving. Ron got a kiss on the cheek from Hermione after he finally asked her to be his girlfriend, of course she said yes. Harry got the same, as did Ryan, Blaise, and Draco. All in all the night turned out to be one of the best the elementals ever had.  
  
Hope you all liked the chapter and sorry again that it took so long. Tune in next time for the Order of the Phoenix meeting. 


	27. Chapter 26

Hey all how's it been. Hopefully good, but if not here is some more of my story to cheer you up. Oh and sorry for putting up two chapter 26's, my bad.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
It was Saturday night and the Elementals were all in their dorms talking about various things, from pranks to class they were currently teaching. It was about eight when Agnes walked in with a letter. "All right you lot, I've got news for you all. We are going to the Order of the Phoenix's meeting tonight. I got a letter yesterday from them, it seems that they want us to join their group." The group looked at her then started laughing. Annie was the first one to recover. "They want us to join them. Oh my gosh, they are so clueless. So did you call Jenn?" "Yes I did and she should be here in about fifteen minutes." "But Agnes what time does the meeting start?" "Good question Ryan it starts in about fifteen minutes, but don't worry Jenn knows were to go. So let's head out." The group got up and headed for the door in a rush. "WAIT." They all stopped and looked bad at her. "I suggest that you change." She said pointing to their PJ's. They pointed their wands at themselves an changed their cloths magically then took off down the hall and a run.  
  
8:15  
  
James looked around the O.o.P. Hall with a sigh. The Hall was much like the Great Hall there was a table at the front, which the council members sat they were the leaders of the group and made most of the decisions. There were five more tables parallel to the head table, these tables held the other members. They were all currently awaiting the Elementals including his son. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Cho, and some other students including the foreign exchange students were also part of the O.o.P, they helped keep and eye on the students. Dumbledore was at the front of the hall with the other members of the council were seated. Dumbledore stood up and addressed the order. "We are here tonight to announce that we have invited the Elementals to join the order. We have watched them carefully for the past few days and have deemed them worthy of joining the Order of the Phoenix." The hall filled with whispers. A knock came to the door and in stepped the group they were currently talking about.  
  
Albus was the first to greet them. "Hello, and welcome to our head quarters." Agnes stepped forward and nodded her head at the old man. "Hello Albus. We are pleased to be here. Now how about we get to business." Dumbledore nodded his head. "Yes you are quite right. Now I do believe I sent you a letter yesterday about the situation." "Yes, yes it is right here." She held up the letter. "That is correct we were hoping that your group of warriors would like to join us in the fight against Voldemort." The hall was quiet as all the attention was focused on the small group. After a few seconds the small group started to snicker which turned into laughter. The order looked at the group as if they were insane. Finally they gathered themselves together and put back on their serious faces. It was Anya that spoke this time. "Albus it was quite kind of you to ask us to join but I guess that we should tell you that you have it all backwards. We should be the ones asking you." Silence reigned, the same questions were one everyone's minds, 'What did she mean? What is she talking about?' James finally had enough. "Anya what are you talking about?" Before anyone could answer there was a knock on the door.  
  
The door was opened again and in walked a girl about seventeen in age. She had brown hair with silver highlights, gray eyes, she stood at about 5'5, and she was carrying a computer. She wore baggy black jeans, a tight, black, sleeve-less shirt that had a silver wolf on it, she wore black boots with metal skulls on them, and had three earrings in each ear, and a tattoo on her shoulder of a white and silver wolf. She smiled as everyone looked at her, "Hey all." She walked over to Blade and Harry and put an arm around each of their shoulders having to stand on tiptoes and kissed each of them on the cheek and ruffled their hair. "Hey boys managing to stay out of trouble I hope." They smiled back at her. "You know it. How have you been?" "Good, kind of boring thought it is no fun without you guys, though that problem is now fixed cause Agnes invited me to stay with you all." The others gave a cheer at the news and gave a hug to the strange girl.  
  
After a minute or two of this the group broke apart and the girl approached Agnes. "So Aggy what do you want me to do?" "Well we have decide to ask the Order of the Phoenix to join our little group." "OOOhhhh. O.K. Just a sec." She ran back over to her computer, turned it on, and started to type on it. "Ah. O.K. Good. Good. O.K. I don't think it will be a problem, my data says they are a very good group and are a very powerful force." Agnes nodded her head. "O.K. Professor I would like you to meet Jenn Snow, she is the recruiter for our order. Jenn take it away." The girl nodded and walked over to the closest table and stood on it.  
  
"O.K. everyone I can't really look over you all so I will just stand here. As you have heard I am Jenn Snow and I am the recruiter for The Order. Now you must be asking what the hell is The Order. Well I will tell you. The Order is a group of magical and non-magical beings that are working together to fight evil that exists in today's world. We are not one but many groups working together as one. We have group organized from all around the world. Like in America every state has their own group that defends their state but also helps defend other states that are under attack. Like last night Grand Canyon City was under attack and five other state orders came to help in the fight. The Order brings together individual groups to make a whole in order to fight easier. Each and every group has their own special gift to aid in the fight. Some are good at aerial assaults, others are good at infiltration, and others are good at defense and offense. Usually our group recruits people because they were spotted and observed by a recruiter from our organization. Your group spotted our eye a few months ago and we have had spies in your group for a few weeks and I have heard some very good things about you all. So it is my great pleasure to ask you. Would you, the members of the Order of the Phoenix like to join The Order of Magic?"  
  
The hall went quiet, after a few minutes Dumbledore spoke. "What are the requirements of joining your group? And what would we get in return?" "All you have to do is under go our training and help other groups of the Order when you are asked. In return you would receive our support in battle." The hall went quiet. "Well we have heard all you have said and we must vote on the issue. Would you all please leave the room?" The small group exited the room quietly.  
  
Five minutes later they were invited back in. They lined up in front of the head table and awaited the verdict. Dumbledore stood again, "We the members of the Order of the Phoenix have decided to take your offer to join the Order of Magic." The Elementals cheered along with some of the others in the room. "But I must ask you who are the spies you were talking about?" The group smiled and looked at Agnes who was smiling at the old man as the whole hall went quiet. "All right I will share our little secret. CADETS ATTENTION." Immediately all of the foreign exchange students stood up and faced Agnes. The group could only stare in shock at the students. Finally Sirius was the first to speak. "Wow you guys really are good."  
  
So how did you all like the end shocking, huh? Did you like me? Hopefully. Well have fun this weekend and be safe. Smilz. 


	28. Chapter 27

Hey all I am finally back. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry about how long it took but I couldn't log in for the longest time. I am really sorry and I will update more as soon as I can. Thanks lots and lots Jenn.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
It was Monday morning, two weeks after Halloween and all of the students were up and eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Many of them were doing last minute homework or chatting with friends. The most common subject of talk was the morning newspaper which had arrived just minutes before.  
  
The Elementals were all sitting at their table discussing the most recent events dealing with evil wizards and their minions. Last night death eaters and some other supporters of Voldemort attacked the Ministry of Magic. It wasn't anything very big, just Voldemort trying to stir up trouble after a few days of silence. The Ministry was in an upheaval though, and witches and wizards were starting to worry. Harry was one of the least happy because Fudge was still denying that Voldemort has returned. "What do you think Fudge will do now, he is still trying to keep the truth about Voldemort secret. I would like to see what kind of story he will come up with now?"  
  
As if to answer his question, the doors opened to reveal Minister Fudge and a group of five Ministry Guards. Dumbledore was the first to question the minister's appearance. "Mr. Fudge what is the meaning of this?"  
  
Fudge looked at Dumbledore. "Simple," he answered pompously. "I am here to pick up a criminal."  
  
At that three of the guards walked behind the staff table and seized Remus around each of his arms and pulled him up and out of his chair. James and Sirius were the first to react each stood and drew their wands.  
  
"Now, now James, Sirius put down your wands before I have to take you two in too." The Minister said as the two guards dragged Remus over to him. "And why would that be so bad?" The two men asked looking at the Minister with nothing but pure hate in their eyes.  
  
"Now, don't be hasty."  
  
The two men raised their wands with full intention to attack the short man when someone else grabbed their hands. They looked over to see Harry and Blade standing beside them holding their hands and slowly lowered them. Harry whispered. "I know he would love to be able to have a reason to take the both of you in so don't give him the satisfaction."  
  
The two lowered their hands the rest of the way. The Minister looked a little put out but then smiled as he looked at poor Remus who now had shackles on his hands and two guards on each side of him.  
  
"We sorry to have interrupted your breakfast. Good day Dumbledore." The man gave a short bow and turned to leave.  
  
He only got a step when he met Jenn and the rest of the Elementals.  
  
"Excuse me sir but what was Mr. Lupin charged with?"  
  
"He has been accused of attacking the Ministry of Magic and the death of five ministry workers. He will be taken to Azkaban straight away."  
  
At this there was an uproar and James and Sirius attempted to attack the Minister again.  
  
"What about his trial?"  
  
"There is no need for a trial."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because this man is a werewolf and there is no doubt that he was there last night."  
  
Jenn looked at the Minister with an angry gleam in her eye.  
  
"Well I'm half werewolf. So does that mean that I was there to?" Everyone gasped and looked at the girl.  
  
The Minister however was not amused. "Of course not, you are a little girl."  
  
"Well Minister, this little girl has now become your worst nightmare. Because I am from the R.S.B.A. or the Rights for Strange Beings Association. And arresting and punishing Mr. Lupin without a trial is against the law. So either you will give Mr. Lupin his trial or I will have every judge in all of Europe after your ass. Mr. Lupin will also be entitled to a jury and a lawyer. Now I suggest that you get on it or I will be forced make a few calls to some of the higher-up council members."  
  
The Minister looked stunned, then he started to turn red and a scowl appeared on his face. After a minute he returned to his natural color although everyone could tell he was still angry at be outsmarted by a 'little girl'.  
  
"All right, Mr. Lupin will have his trial. Are you happy now?"  
  
Jenn smiled, "Yes, I am very happy, Mr. Caramel."  
  
The Minister turned red again. "It's Fudge, Mr. Fudge."  
  
"OK, Mr. FUDGE, I will be sending one of the Elementals with you to make sure Mr. Lupin is treated fairly. Anya, will you do it?"  
  
The older woman grinned, "Sure." She walked over to Remus, looped her arm around his and started to pull him toward the door.  
  
"Come on Remus, the sooner we get there the sooner we can make a fool of Mr. Chocolate and get back." The Minister became redder than Harry thought was possible but followed the two out with the guards trailing behind.  
  
After they left, there was an uproar even louder that the last the student who were all twenty minutes late for class, though no one really cared. They were all asking what would happen to one of their favorite teachers.  
  
"Will he go to Azkaban?"  
  
"Is he going to come back?"  
  
"Will they hurt him?"  
  
The students were looking around for answers. They were soon quieted by Dumbledore who shot golden sparks into the air.  
  
"Everyone, please sit still while the staff and I have a talk. The prefects, Head Boy, and Head Girl will watch you." After this, the staff and the Elementals went into a room behind the staff table.  
  
Dumbledore looked around.  
  
"It looks like we need to go down to the ministry and clear Mr. Lupin before anything else happens, so I would like to ask if the Elementals would be so kind as to watch the students while we are away."  
  
Agnes smiled. "Of course, Mr. Dumbledore, it would be our pleasure."  
  
"All right then, the rest of the staff please follow me to my office so we can go get our teacher back."  
  
The staff filed out and the Elements looked around at each other.  
  
"So who will do what?" Agnes looked at everyone again. "Alright, how about we all just pick a class room and then have a free day so the students can have a little fun. We can have activities for them to do so they can get the attacks off their minds." The others nodded in agreement. After a few more minutes of planning and deciding which classes each would go to, they went out into the hall again.  
  
All of the students looked at them anxiously wondering what their fate would be.  
  
"All right, students, you will all go to your regular classrooms for class. We will be substituting for you all today. Now let's get moving." At this the students cheered. The Elementals looked at each other with a smirk. This was going to be fun.  
  
  
  
What is in store for the students? Find out next time. But for now, please review and if you have suggestions or want to see some thing happen in the story please send it I could always use new ideas. Thanks and good bye. 


	29. Chapter 28

Hey all it is a new chapter. Hope you all like it. And I hope you all liked the last chapter to. Sorry again for it taking so long. I am dedicating this chapter to all of the people who review because they are the people who enjoy the story and keep me writing. Thanks again.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and the rest of the seventh year Slytherin and Gryfindors made their way down to double potions in high spirits due to the absence of all the teachers though they still felt sorry for Remus.  
  
"So what do you think we will be doing in potions now that Snape is gone?" Ron asked as the group made their way down to the dungeons. Draco was the first to answer. "How are we supposed to know Weasley?" Hermione glared at Draco for a minute then turned to Ron. "Don't get your hopes up too high Ron, Annie will most likely be teaching and she has been helping Snape the last few weeks so we will probably start off were we left off yesterday." The rest of the group groaned. "What a kill joy." "Fun sucker." "Hermione you ruined it." Hermione frowned at them. "Well I'm just stating the facts." The others sulked as they made their way into the Potions Classroom.  
  
The classroom soon filled up with the students. When class did begin Annie was at the head of the classroom and began to speak. "Hello all. Today your professor is gone so I thought we would have a little fun. So we are going to make a coloring potion. It is really easy to make and it is very useful. It is also easy to change. To make the potion you need to use the ingredients on the board. The potion is right if it is clear when you are done. To change the color all's you have to do is say the color you want and it will change. But after it dries it will stay that color. Most people use them in ink and for dying cloths. So I thought this would be a good potion for us to make. But before we start I need to warn you all of a few things. First, be careful not to spill it on your clothes or skin because it is hard to remove. Second of all don't try to color your eyes or another person on purpose because it may cause an allergic reaction. Now with all that said and done let's begin. The directions are on the board." With that the class began making the potion all of them smiling and excited about the fun they were going to have with the new potion.  
  
After potions the group left to go to their next class DADA. Out of all the classes they were going to have they were looking forward to this one the most. As they entered the class they saw Harry and Blade sitting on the front table, which was the only table left in the room. The whole classroom was transformed into a archery field and a sword fighting ring. When all of the class was silent they began. "Hello everyone, I am Professor Harry and this is my partner in crime Professor Blade today we are going to teach you all how to handle weapons. But before we start you all must know that not everyone is good at everything. Now some of you might not be very good at certain weapons or you might not be able to handle weapons at all but don't get down if you can't because there are lots of other things that you can be good at. Now I believe Blade has something to say. Blade." "Thank you Harry. Hello everyone. Now before we start I want to warn you all that these things are not play toys so don't treat them as such there will be no fooling around or you will be kicked out of our class room. The stuff we are dealing with today can seriously hurt or even kill if not done properly. To start off we are going to have go into the door behind us to each of you split into two groups one group will try out swords the other will try out archery. Now will everyone please split into two groups."  
  
The group soon started their lesson. Every now and then the two 'professors' would send one of their group to the other because they were clearly not made for the weapon they were given. But by the end of class everyone had a weapon assigned to their abilities. Most had either swords or archery as their weapon, but their were others who had staffs or daggers. Some hadn't been assigned to a weapon but had been assigned a special duty like Neville who had been told he would be given special lessons from a world known Herbologist. But in the end everyone was excited and proud to tell their special ability.  
  
The next class on the agenda was Care for Magical Creatures. The group made their way out onto to the grounds and were greeted with quite a sight. The grounds were covered with seemingly hard not to mention long obstacle courses. There were ropes and ladders to climb, fences to jump, and many group obstacles. Each course had a different combination and was colored in a different color, neon orange, green, yellow, and blue. Anya was standing in front of the obstacle course with a box at her feet and a clipboard in her hand. She called the class over. "Hello kids, today we are going to do something fun we are going to do and obstacle course. I have assigned each of you a group and the first group to finish or is the farthest in the maze when class is over wins. To win you must all work together and you must all cross the finish line together or you will have to start over again. Now for the rules, no wands or any form of magic so leave your wands with me, and no interfering with other teams. If you need help just ask. I have split you up into even teams. Orange is Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, and Blaise..." She went on to say the other teams and everyone put on a T-shirt with their color on it. Then each team lined up in front of their course. Finally Anya blew her whistle and they were off.  
  
Once they entered the maze the five realized they couldn't hear or see the other team so no one could copy the other teams ideas, also there was a barrier around them so they couldn't go around any obstacles. The first obstacle was a web of rope with a bell tied to the center in front of them blocking their path. Anya's voice came on from some were around them. "Your first obstacle is the spider web, you must get all of your teammates to the other side of the net with out ringing the bell or that person will have to go back through to the other side and start again." Hermione was the first to talk. "There aren't enough holes big enough to fit people through on the bottom so we have to pass a person through a top hole." The boys all looked at her. "Are you sure?" "I'm positive Ron." "Alright how about I go through first then Ron can go through one of the higher ones and then we can pass Hermione over and then Neville and Blaise can come next?" "Malfoy I never thought I would say this but I agree with you." The group then proceeded though with their plan which turned out to be successful. But the next obstacle wouldn't be as easy.  
  
What is the next obstacle? Check out the next chapter to see. Hope you all liked the chapter please review. 


	30. Chapter 29

Hey all hope u all are havin fun. Cause I know I am. Hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, and Neville were now at their next obstacle and they were definitely not happy. There was a small gorge in front of them about ten feet wide. On each side across from each other where two boxes and two boards about eight feet each. Anya's voice came on again. "Your next obstacle is to get across the gorge but as you can see one board is not long enough to reach across the boxes so put your heads together to come up with a plan to get across."  
  
The five looked at each other with wide eyes. "This ain't good." "No shit weasel." "Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione sighed. "This is going to be a long day."  
  
At the Ministry  
  
Remus was sitting in front of the wizard council, which just so happened to be made up of Fudge and his supporters. "Mr. Remus Lupin you are here by charged with being a follower of he-who-must-not-be-named. How do you plea?" "Not guilty." Fudge's face went red with anger at Remus' answer. "Well clearly the evidence happens to be against you so I will give you one more chance to plea guilty and I may just go easy on you but if you don't I'm afraid I will have to be harsh with your punishment. Now one more time how do you plea?" Fudge's face was now turning a shade of purple with anger at the thought of someone 'below' him was defying him. Remus answered the same as before. "Not guilty." The council started to whisper amongst themselves with disapproval with the thought that someone would go against their 'beloved minister'. Fudge now looked like he was going to blow up with his face now a shade of blue. "All right then werewolf I was going to be lenient with you if you had confessed to your crime but since you have refused to tell the truth I am now forced to sentence you to life in Azkaban." The minister spat out as he looked at Remus.  
  
The inhabitants of Hogwarts could only watch with horror as Ministry guards came in to take Remus away. The rest of the council looked at each other with smug smirks on their faces at the horrible fate Remus was charged with. But they were soon disappointed when they someone stepped in to stop their 'fun'. "Now hold it for a minute. Hold your horses. That was not a fair trial that wasn't even a trial. You have no evidence and you know it you just want to put Remus in Azkaban to get in the good graces of the people. Well guess what it ain't gonna work. Now I suggest you give him a fair trial or there will be consequences." The minister looked very mad now but he took a few minutes to get himself together enough to talk again. "All right but we are to busy at the moment so we will have Mr. Lupin's trial in seven hours at five o'clock. Mr. Lupin will be taken to a cell until his trial time. Court is dismissed." With that everyone was dismissed while Remus was 'escorted' to his cell.  
  
If Jenn was mad before she was fuming now. She stood at the defense table as they literally dragged Remus away. The others came up behind her after everyone was gone. James put a hand on her shoulder. "Isn't there anything we can do for him?" "I've been thinking for a while because I knew something like this was going to happen. But we have to act fast or Remus will be dead before he can even have a trial." Lily and the rest turned pale. "You don't think they will actually hurt him very bad do you?" "I know they will. I have contacted my aunt Ruby. She is part of the R.S.B.A and she is a werewolf too, and she said she would get here as soon as she could. But she lives back in America so it will take a few minutes to get here. But she is really good she is a total killer in the courtroom." She took out her computer and started to type. "I am also sending out a message to all the werewolves I can at the moment including my dad's side of the family. Remus is going to have lots of support this isn't just a trial anymore this is war. I think I will also send a clip into the weekly R.S.B.A. Newspaper and some more like Witch's Weekly and the Daily Prophet about Fudge and his groupies and their treatment of other beings." Jenn was now typing furiously on her computer.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other with mischievous smiles on their faces at the thought of revenge. "Can we help in any way shape or form?" Jenn had a thought full look on her face as she continued to type. "Sure you two can write the letter to the Daily Prophet make it point out every flaw our 'dear' minister has." The two went to work with the help of the rest of the Hogwarts crew including to every ones surprise Snape. After fifteen minutes of working they where startled when a woman with brown curly hair with blond streaks came walking in. She had the same eyes as Jenn and she was wearing a black skirt suit, with a white blouse underneath, and black shoes. Jenn stopped typing to get up and give the woman a short hug. She turned to the rest of the group. "Guys I would like you all to meet my aunt Ruby Snow. Ruby this is everyone I told you about." The woman smiled and shook their hands and smiled. It is good to meet you all. I have heard a lot about you all from my niece and her friends. Anya it is nice to see you again." "Like wise." The two gave each other a hug and Ruby turned back to the group and smiled. "Well were is my client?" "They took him to a 'cell' before the trial." At that Ruby's face turned dark. "WHAT? Well what are we waiting for let's go get him." With that the group set off to get their friend back.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
What will happen to the Ron, Hermione, and the group and Remus? Tune in next time to fine out. Hope you all liked the chapter. 


	31. Chapter 30

Hey all before I start I have a few questions to answer. First, yes I did accidentally skipped chapter 11. I will try to fix it if I can get around to it. Second, I'm still thinking about if I should write about Harry's 5th and 6th year I am going to wait and see if you all can stand me and my story for that long. Third, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Blaise and Kayla, Draco and Krista, and Ryan and Cho are going out. That is all I think if you have any more questions just review em or write em to me. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 30 (To correct the chapter error.)  
  
Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, and Neville now had ruled out several ideas and were now looking at the boards. Finally Hermione came up with an idea.  
  
"Hey guys how about we put the first board on the box with some of the board hanging off the edge then we slide the second board on the to of the first to the other box. That way someone can sit on the part hanging off while another person goes across and then we can switch the boards around when the last person comes across."  
  
The boys looked at the boards and boxes, then each other, and then Hermione. Draco being himself was the first to speak.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"I'm just smart. That's all."  
  
Hermione smiled at them and then turned around and started with the boys still staring at her with weird looks on their faces until Hermione turned around.  
  
"Well are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to help me. I can't do this myself you know."  
  
The boys finally snapped out of their stupor and started to put Hermione's plan into motion. Unsurprisingly the plan worked and Neville made it to the other side of the gorge with the rest of the team. They then proceeded to the next obstacle. At first glance the obstacle looked like it was going to be easy there was a cauldron and some plants and other ingredients nearby. That was until Anya's voice came on.  
  
"Hello, congratulations for making it this far. Now you must make the Flight Potion, which you will need, for your next obstacle. You have all the ingredients that you need plus some that you don't need and the directions you need to make it. But you must identify the right ingredients for the potion. If you make it wrong you might have some problems later."  
  
The group soon started on the obstacle. Neville looked through all of the plants and pointed out all of the ones they needed and the rest of them picked out the other ingredients they needed while Draco made the potion. Within fifteen minutes the group where on their way each with a vial of the potion. Just like Anya said they would the group did need the potion for their next obstacle, which was to go up through a tunnel that was nearly five stories high.  
  
The next and final obstacle was what looked like an obstacle course. First the group had to use monkey bars to get across a pool of water, with what looked like sharks in it, then they had to use a rope to swing across a pit of tar. Then go up a rope ladder to a platform that had a rope you had to use to shimmy down to get to the bottom. Next you have to crawl under a barb wire fence. Then the team had to have one member of the team run to a table and put one puzzle piece to a puzzle in place. They then have to run back and tag another team member's hand and they have to go put a puzzle piece in, they have to repeat the process until the whole puzzle together. Finally you have to tie all of the team members feet together and run across the finish line.  
  
The only catch was that their team had to do the whole course inside of twenty minutes and faster than any of the other teams in order to win. The five started on the course at an even pace and started to speed up at the end they got done in ten and a half minutes.  
  
Once they were done they meet up with Anya who had a smile on her face. To their horror she was the only one there. Hermione's eyes went wide as she looked around.  
  
"Oh god please don't tell me we finished so late the other teams went to their next classes without us."  
  
Anya laughed. "Oh no. You guys are the first to finish with ten minutes of class left congratulations. You all can go to lunch now."  
  
The group cheered and hugged until they realized whom the others were and they quickly separated. Draco held out his hand with a smug look on his face after he collected himself.  
  
"Good job Granger, Weasley, Longbottom."  
  
They all shook hands and then made their way to the great hall for lunch. When they got there they saw Harry and Blade sitting at the head table looking at a paper with smiles on their faces and every now and then they would laugh at something. The group made their way to the two.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
The two looked up surprised and looked at them then quickly put the paper behind their back with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The group was about to ask again when the rest of the school walked in. They shrugged and then made their way to their tables.  
  
What was on the paper? What is happening at the ministry? To find out read the next chapter. Also I would like to thank all that review especially Tuxedo Mac who gave me a few ideas for this chapter and all of those who asked the questions I answered. If I didn't answer your questions please write it to me again and I will answer it. Thanks much Jenn. 


	32. Chapter 31

Hey all it's me again hope you all liked the last chapter and sorry for keeping you all waiting for this one. Thanks Jenn.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
While everything at Hogwarts was fine and dandy. Things at the ministry of Magic were not. It took the group half and hour to forty-five minutes to get the ministry to let them have Remus back. The ministry was trying to keep their werewolf friend behind bars for as long as they could. But finally after a little 'persuasion' the group finally was able to get the ministry to hand Remus over to them until the trial. But the group was now sitting impatiently in a private boardroom waiting for the guards and Remus to arrive. James and Sirius were not at all pleased.  
  
"Where are they? They should have been here five minutes ago what are they waiting for. The trial to be over."  
  
"James sit down. The trial is hours away yet they have plenty of time to get here."  
  
"But Lily.."  
  
"No buts, now you and Sirius sit down."  
  
They two marauders sat down in a huff and started to sulk over their missing of their companion. Finally after another three minutes there was a knock on the door and three ministry guards shoved in a dirty and slightly beat up Remus before leaving. Ruby was about to run out the door after the three guards but luckily for them Jenn was able to step in. The group helped Remus into a chair before they bombarded him with questions.  
  
"What happened?" "Are you O.K.?" "How did this happen?" "Who did it?" "Do you want something to eat?" "Do you want me and Jamie to go kick their a..." "QUIET"  
  
The group quieted down instantly and looked at Ruby who was red in the face with anger. They all sat down with James and Sirius on either side of their friend.  
  
"Now first of all, are you O.K. Remus?"  
  
The werewolf looked around the room at everyone in confusion and then at Ruby. "Yes I will live but I think I will be needing a good healing potion."  
  
Snape reached into his robes and to everyone's amazement pulled out a small vile and handed it to Remus who stared at him.  
  
"What? You can't be a death eater and not carry a vile of healing potion."  
  
Remus took the potion with hesitation and was then thankful he did because he started to feel the effect immidiantly. After Ruby introduced herself and Remus's potion set to work so did the group they started to discuss what happened to the professor after he was taken way an hour ago. It seems Jenn's prediction was true and the ministry was taking every step they could to make sure Remus never makes it to the courtroom. The guards did everything from trying to trip him, to pushing him down a small flight of steps, then to 'accidentally' hitting him. The group was now in complete shock at the horrible treatment of their good friend.  
  
"What are they playing at? They can't do that it's against the law to do that. What if he died? I swear if I see any of those guards I'll make them wish they had never messed with a marauder. Yes sir. They will regret hurting poor Moony. They will rue the day when..."  
  
"Yes Sirius we get it they will be sorry they did this to Remus now will you sit down and shut up."  
  
"Thanks Lily. Any way we need to be talking about the trial the past is past now we need to think about the future. We can't let them send Remus to Azkaban. Now we have lots of evidence. Chase sent me a tape of the Halloween party you all had at Hogwarts. It has plenty of footage of Remus in it. Also there is the testimonies of you all and Remus who were at the party as well. But the ministry will try anything to mess this all up so we all need to be on the look out. They might even go as far as to do something to the truth potion they will be using so they can control what you say. So I got my own truth potion made just in case and I want you all to take that instead of the ministries. But until then someone needs to stay with Remus all of the time they might try to hurt him so he can't testify on his behave and that can put a hug dent in our defense because they can claim that the Remus you all saw was a fake. So stay close."  
  
After a late lunch the group went over the trial again. James, Prof. Dumbledore, and finally Remus himself would testify. The group also got a letter from the Elementals wishing Remus luck and to embarrass Fudge as much as possible. After one more lecture the group got ready and were ushered into the courtroom were Fudge and the council were wait. But there was also another surprise every seat was pact with all kinds of different people there was the regular wizards and reporters from the newspapers but the majority was werewolves and all of them were on their feet and cheering when the defense group came in. To say they were all shock would be an under statement.  
  
The other amusing thing was that Fudge was about to break his desk with his mallet, which he was bang like a mad man in order to get order in the courtroom. The media was having a hay day. They were snapping pictures of the crowd, Remus himself, the Hogwarts gang, and most of all the council who were going crazy at the moment to have so many 'abnormal' people in the courtroom. James and Sirius were laughing themselves sick at the sit of Fudge while Lily tried to calm them down but was failing miserably because she herself was having trouble not laughing. Finally everyone settled down and took their seats. And to no ones surprise Fudge was the first to speak.  
  
"Now that we have order we can begin. Now will the defense please show their so called evidence."  
  
"Gladly, here we have a tape of the night Remus was charged with being at a death eater. As you can see Remus was at the party all night. He can not have been in two places at the same time."  
  
"Yes well that can also be an impersonator who just looks like Mr. Lupin."  
  
"True but there were other people there that night who are going to be testifying for the defense who say the man in the video was in fact Mr. Remus Lupin and not an impersonator. With that said I call Mr. James Potter to the stand."  
  
The crowd started to whisper as James took the stand, said the oath, and then sat down.  
  
"Now James were you at Hogwarts during the time of the party and the death eater attack?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And was Mr. Lupin also there with you the whole time?"  
  
"Yes, he was."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Potter. That will be all."  
  
The minister didn't look happy at all with a red face he turned to James with a frown and started to question him.  
  
"Mr. Potter how can you be sure it was Mr. Lupin that was at the party and not some impersonator?"  
  
"That's a simple question."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Can you answer the question?"  
  
"Yes, yes I can."  
  
"Mr. Potter will you please answer the question?"  
  
"Yes. But will you please repeat the question first."  
  
The minister was now turning purple and the rest of the courtroom was laughing their heads off. The minister started to bang on the table again and everyone started to quiet down. Fudge took a deep breath and asked the question again.  
  
"Mr. Potter will you please tell us how you know that it was Mr. Lupin and not an impersonator at the party."  
  
"Well Remus has big puppy eyes that no one can impersonate."  
  
"All right then you may step down Mr. Potter I have no more questions for you."  
  
James started to skip back to his seat while everyone else started to laugh again. Fudge was turning more colors than anyone thought humanly possible. After the minister was back to a medium red he started again.  
  
"Mrs. Snow call you next witness."  
  
"The defense calls Albus Dumbledor to the stand."  
  
The same questions were asked of Albus as James but unlike James he answered each question with answers concerning Remus's magic aurora the night of the party and the way he acted. Finally it was Remus's turn to come up. He took a seat and was asked his first question.  
  
"Mr. Lupin where were you the night of Halloween this year?"  
  
"I was at the Hogwarts Halloween party."  
  
"Have you or will you ever be a death eater?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Were you ever at the death eater attack on Halloween this year?  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank you, that will be all."  
  
"The council has no questions for Mr. Lupin and we will now make our decision."  
  
The council got up and made their way to the back of the courtroom and into a back room. There were whispers all around the courtroom. The defense was waiting anxiously for the council to come out. Remus had James and Sirius on both sides of him and he could hear Sirius mutter something about turning ministry guards into orange dancing bunnies. Finally after five more minutes the council came out and Fudge had a dark red face.  
  
"Will the defense please rise. We find Mr. Remus Lupin...."  
  
Dundundun. Haha cliff hanger. Sorry got to wait until next time to find out what happens. NOT!!! I don't have the heart to do that to you guys come on.  
  
"Innocent of all charges."  
  
The courtroom burst into wild applause as everyone came forward to congratulate Remus, while James and Sirius were squeezing him to death.  
  
Now that is the end. Hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review thanks bye bye. Jenn 


	33. Sorry

Sorry this isn't a chapter but I got to tell you all I made a big, big, big mistake when I said now that's the end I didn't mean the story I meant the chapter. I am so, so, so, so sorry. Next time I will try not to make the same mistake again. And again I'm sorry. Thanks a bunch Jenn. 


	34. Chapter 32

Hey all it's me sorry it's been so long since I wrote but school has been hectic lately. So here is the next chapter hope you all like it.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
At Hogwarts  
  
After an uneventful lunch Hermione and Ron went to their next class Transfiguration. When they got there they saw Alicia and Lauren. Who were sitting at the front of the room waiting for the rest of the class to file in for the lesson. Once everyone was in a seat the two girls started.  
  
"Hello, I am Professor A and this is Professor L. Today we will be teaching you all how to change the colors of things around you. This simple trick can be used for many useful things such as confusing your enemy in a battle or as camouflage. And the occasional prank but you didn't hear that from me."  
  
"Now to do the color change all you have to do is say 'colors' and think of the color you want to make the object. To start off we will start simple by changing the color of our books to blue. Now all together, 1, 2, 3,"  
  
"COLORS"  
  
There was a big puff of blue smoke and when it cleared everyone had a blue book. The two looked around the room and Alicia started with the next step.  
  
"Good job, good job. Now we will start with the hard stuff. We will now turn you books black with purple polka dots. This is a bit harder because you have to concentrate on more than one color. Now let's begin. 1, 2, 3,"  
  
"COLORS"  
  
The room was once again filled with smoke and the books were once again a different color. But this time not all of them were the same some of the polka dots were oval or square. The two teachers noticed this and Lauren explained what happened.  
  
"That was good class but I noticed that not all of you had polka dots. Any one know why?"  
  
To no ones surprise Hermione's hand shot up. Lauren smiled.  
  
"Hermione go ahead."  
  
"They didn't concentrate enough. If you don't concentrate on the shape the colors are supposed to make then they will not go into the right shape."  
  
"That's right Hermione. 10 points to Gryfindor. Now for the rest of class we are going to have a contest. You all are going to decorate your books any way you want. You can make pictures on them or you can just keep them one color it doesn't matter. The one who decorates their book in the best colors by the end of class wins 30 house points, second place gets 20 points, and third place gets 10 points. You may begin now."  
  
The classroom was filled with great amounts of smoke as the students tried to come up with the best design for their books. At the end of the class the room was smoke free and the students had new book covers. First place went to Blaise who colored his book like a stained glass window. Second place to everyone's surprise went to Neville who colored his like a flower garden. Third when to Hermione who did a beautiful ocean scene. The class left laughing and joking about what they could do with the new spell. One of the best involved changing Snape gold and red for a day.  
  
The next and last class for Ron and Hermione that day was History of Magic. When they arrived in class it was Katie who was at the front of the classroom this time. She smiled and waved at them from the front of the classroom as the rest of the class took their seats.  
  
"Hello I'm Katie and I will be teaching you all. So be afraid, be very afraid. Today we will be having a trivia contest. I will assign you all groups and you all will compete to win house points. Every match you win you will proceed to the next match and you will gain 5 house points. If you lose a match you will be out of the contest. If you are caught cheating you will be disqualified along with you. Now that you all have the rules let's begin. Group 1 is Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, and Neville. Group 2 is ,,,. After the students were put into groups the contest began.  
  
"Great we're stuck with the Gryfindorks again."  
  
"Put a sock in it ferret."  
  
"How bout you shut it Weasley."  
  
"Would you two shut up."  
  
The two looked at Hermione whose face was now red and were silent on account of their better judgment. Since they were the first group they went first they went up against group 2 that was made up of Crabbe, Goyle, Semus, Lavender, and Pansy. The match didn't last very long considering whom they were up against. Group 1 went on to win the final match as well as a little over 70 points for both houses.  
  
After winning the final match in history Ron and Hermione didn't think things could get any better until they made it to the Great Hall for supper and saw the whole teaching staff back including a very happy Professor Lupin. The two went up and congratulated Remus but when they asked how the trial went James and Sirius smiled and told them they would have to read the paper tomorrow and then burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
That is Chapter 32. Again sorry it took so long to update. Hope you all liked it and don't forget to review. 


End file.
